Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre
by HaldamirElf
Summary: Un chico de una clase alta decide escaparse de casa, pero cuando ve su error lo único que le queda es ahorrar lo suficiente para volver en la granja de un anciano...Reviews por favor
1. Prólogo

Hola

Creo que debo explicar algunas cosas antes de:

Notas: En el diálogo todo lo que esté en " ", es un pensamiento…creo que eso…gracias por leer esta locura…

Oh claro, Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (tal vez algun dia XD), sólo a Natsume…

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

Prólogo

"…_en algún lugar, no importa donde, no importa cuan contrario a los demás seas, debes saber que el que debe cambiar no es el mar, no es la tierra, no es el aire, no son los animales….eres tú…"_

Más allá del majestuoso océano, más allá de los rascacielos de las grandes ciudades, más allá de….bueno ustedes me entienden, existe un pequeño pueblo en el cual se encuentra en medio de una granja un joven muy apuesto, de gran tamaño, muy fuerte, ojos bonitos y que decir de su sonrisa mata a cualquiera….esta bien, esta bien…lo admito, el joven soy yo. Después de que dejamos eso en claro, todo esta bien ¿Cómo una persona de mi alcurnia, estirpe, abolengo, bueno "sangre azul" como yo está cavando y arando la tierra, y peor si mi hermana se quedará con todas mis cosas, creo que debería explicarlo pero me retrasaría…oigan, las papas no se cosechan solas y que decir de los alimentos para animales, esta bien…

¿Nunca se han propuesto escaparse de su casa, después de saber algo que no les agrada, si, se lo que piensan, que me adoptaron, que soy extraterrestre, que mi mama o mi papa no son verdaderos, consanguíneos. Eh…pues no es eso exactamente, bueno verán, mi vida es una de esas que está escrita en un billete de $100 dólares y cuando digo en un billete de $100 dólares, lo digo literalmente, es que mi padre tiene unos gustos raros, ¿Cómo sucedió, buena pregunta, debe haber sido cuando fui un niño, mi padre quería trazar al pie de la letra lo que él vivió, es decir que yo siguiera sus pasos…pues no, casarme con alguien que ni conozco, trabajar de empresario, vivir en una mansión casi de oro, no, bueno lo último lo acepto, pero lo demás no. Bueno así fue como una noche me escapé.

-No tengo más que $50 dólares, ¿eso me alcanza para…?-

-Joven Turner, ¿A dónde va?-preguntó mi mayordomo.

-Por favor…como te llames, no le digas a mis padres-dije-tengo que irme-

-Pero mañana es la fiesta para conocer a su prometida-

-"¿y a mí que?"-dije entre dientes-bueno debo irme, no le den nada a Lucy, es mi dormitorio, mió-

Bueno debo admitir que soy muy malo para los negocios, así que con ese dinero me conseguí un barco pesquero que deja muchísimo que desear, que el servicio sanitario no había pasado aquí desde hace mucho, y que el capitán no conocía el jabón, bueno no podía quejarme, era mi salida de escape.

Muy mala fue mi salida de escape, porque mientras navegábamos nos atacó un pulpo gigante y yo los salve a todos así que decidieron recompensarme con el barco pero como soy tan humilde no lo acepte……esta bien, una tormenta, que azotó el barco de un lado a otro y pues, naufragamos, lo último que recuerdo fue cuando caí al mar, mi cara se golpeo muy fuerte contra esas olas.

Lo siguiente a ese suceso fue pues que amanecí en la playa de un pueblito extraño, luego apareció la sombra de una mujer o un animal muy parecido a una mujer, lo que se me haya acercado, me salvo, desafortunadamente no supe quien fue, ya que en seguida me desmaye.

Cuando desperté me encontré en la casa de un anciano, que me parecía muy gentil sólo de gesto. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia mí, al parecer estaba muy viejo. Sacó algo de un baúl, cuando me levanté, vi que no tenía mucho, una televisión, lo que me decía que podría sobrevivir, una cama, que era muy pequeña, una biblioteca, con pocos libros, y una mesita que parecía para jugar.

-Veo que despertaste-me dijo-has causado furor en Mineral Town-

-¿Mineral Town?-pregunté-¿Dónde queda eso?-

-Está aquí-dijo-y esta es mi granja-

-Vaya una granja-dije acercándome a la ventana.

Esa granja era como que la sacaron de una película de terror, como "Cuando las hortalizas atacan" o "Lechuganator 3", tal vez "las papas asesinas", pero realmente no había ni un alma en esa granja, ni aves, ni pollos, ni vacas, ni algo que se pueda cosechar, o que se haya cosechado. Si alguna vez esto dio frutos, pues ahora es…basura.

-Lo sé-me dijo al ver mi gesto facial-no hay nada más que maleza, lo sé, pero creo que tú puedes cambiar eso-

-¿Eh yo?-pregunté-¿no ha visto esta cara, es perfecta y no se gastará con el sudor-

-En ese caso, no sé donde vivirás-dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-"Anciano cochino y chantajero, ya sabrá cuando mi padre se de cuenta de esto"-dije en voz baja-está bien-

-Así se habla-dijo-empiezas mañana-

Y así fue como estuve sometido a los trabajos del anciano, pero bueno no me quejo, él siempre dice que no hay que saturarse, también me deja ver televisión, pero sólo tiene canales del pueblo así que no tengo idea de cómo van las acciones y si el IVA bajó, si la compañía de mi padre estaba en la ruina o si está sobre las nubes, no literalmente porque ya lo está. A la mañana siguiente pregunté sobre el boleto para llegar a la ciudad y…

-Son 300000 G-me dijo el vendedor-

-¡300000 G!-grité-¿Qué es eso, ¿Cuántos dólares equivale eso?

-Bueno si sacamos la raíz cuadrada de un número decimal, luego su logaritmo, para finalmente sacar su límite y obtener su función exponencial-me dijo el vendedor mientras yo pestañeaba porque no entendía nada-son aproximadamente $30000 dólares

-¡$30000 dólares!-grité-rayos, tendré que ahorrar toda mi vida, tal vez si se lo pido al anciano…El anciano

¿Qué creen que me respondió el anciano, bueno la pregunta es ¿me respondió, es que el susto fue tan grande que casi le dio un paro cardiaco, bueno ¿quien estaría dispuesto a prestar $30000 dólares, el punto es que estaba atrapado en el mundo de las hortalizas y las vacas. Pase tres días en esa espantosa granja y al parecer el anciano estaba muy feliz, claro que ya no le llamaba anciano sino abuelo, no se que me dio ese día tal vez me dio esos espasmos de ser bueno…el punto es que se lo dije y le mostré la tierra que parecía ser útil de nuevo y lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

-Abuelo, ¿te pasa algo?-

-No nada, es solo que me entró algo en el ojo-me dijo-este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-

Esa tarde salió a hacer sus papeleos, mientras apareció un tipo pequeño con una chaqueta roja y un sombrero rojo, un gran bigote, al parecer era el alcalde. Yo dejé a un lado mis herramientas para saludarlo.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Thomas, ¿y tú eres?-

-Soy James, pero mi abuelo me llama Jim-

-¡Tú abuelo es el anciano Denzel!-exclamó el alcalde-pensé que no había tenido hijos-

-Eh pues eso no lo sé, pero yo le llamo así-dije-bueno, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Verás, desde que llegaste a este pueblo se ha corrido la voz de que serás el heredero de esta granja-me dijo.

-"¿Y para que quiero una asquerosa granja?"-pensé y luego cínicamente dije- ¿ah si?-

-Eso se dice-me dijo el alcalde-bueno yo me despido, suerte con esa maleza-

Luego volví a mis deberes, diciéndome: "¿para que quiero una granja?" y en ese momento se me ocurrió, me golpeó la idea como…que yo tratara de esquivar pelotas en la clase de gimnasia, bueno si, lo admito, soy malo en gimnasia, pero volviendo a lo que estábamos, la idea fue ganar el dinero suficiente para comprar el boleto y ¿la granja, bueno algún pueblerino le gustaría, eso lo vería después.

No hubo después, es decir, no hubo tiempo para hacerlo, al parecer el abuelo sabía que no le quedaba mucho de vida, ya que la mañana siguiente cuando fui a despertarlo, porque generalmente era él quien me despertaba, lo vi quieto como una roca y frío como el hielo. Creo que fue el momento más espantoso que haya vivido. Más tarde entre lágrimas me informaron todo, en efecto el abuelo había ido esa tarde a hacer su testamento dejando todo (la granja Denzelland y 5000G) a la única persona que no lo veía como un amargado, es decir, yo, aunque es un tanto falso porque siempre creí que era un anciano vil, bueno no podía y no quería decir eso ahora.

-¿Tú eres James Turner?-preguntó un hombre muy fuerte con cabello castaño y una mirada que asustaba.

-Si, soy yo-dije como un lamento ya que aún estaba triste por la muerte del abuelo.

-Mi nombre es Zack, soy el repartidor y recolector de Mineral Town-dijo-bueno pues el anciano Denzel te dejó esto (entregándome un paquete agujereado)-

-Vaya, gracias, ¿Por qué tiene agujeros?-pregunté.

-No lo sé-dijo-sólo entrego paquetes-

Con el paquete venía una tarjeta que la abrí de inmediato en la cual decía: "Para mi querido Jim, pese a que no nos conocimos de una forma agradable me has hecho la persona más feliz, te dejo la granja ya que sé que en tus manos estará mucho mejor, pero sé lo que es la soledad, así que te doy esto para que nunca te sientas solo…con cariños Tu abuelo". Abrí cuidadosamente el paquete y lo vi, era un cachorro de pelo marrón claro.

-Así que tú eres mi acompañante-le dije sonriendo-te llamare Gary, creo que no soy muy original en los nombres, pero te queda bien-

Esa tarde vi la biblioteca con 5 libros, y me dije que crearía un libro que ocultaría los pocos libros, y como siempre también estaba la otra opción, comprar nuevos libros, pero tenía que ahorrar, así que lo crearé yo mismo. Sé que Gary y yo podremos hacer que esta granja de frutos, ahora hasta cuando, yo espero que hasta que consiga lo suficiente para volver…creo que empezaré por cambiarle el nombre a la granja, desde hoy se llamará…granja Firecraft…bueno es hora de dormir, mañana empiezo como dueño…

**La aventura empieza aquí…**

¿Qué tal, horrible de seguro…todos los comentarios son aceptados…


	2. Semillas

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 1: Semillas**

Viernes 6 de Primavera (Friday, 6 Spring)

"¿Dónde se consiguen, ¿Qué se hace con ellas, ¿Qué es lo más barato, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

La mañana siguiente a la muerte del abuelo, Gary me despertó con lamidos y aullidos, ya eran las 6:00 hrs. Lo que más odiaba de esta granja era que el abuelo me despertaba a las 6:00 y al parecer Gary continuaba con el trabajo. Me levanté y vi que la maleza que intenté quitar ayer volvía a crecer.

-Esto debe ser una clase de broma-me dije desanimado-ayer estaba casi limpio y hoy empieza a crecer de nuevo-

-Woof, Woof-

-Si, es mejor que empiece-dije.

Bien después de tres días en Mineral Town me di cuenta de un ínfimo detalle, pues ¡que no había sembrado nada, es decir estaba haciendo nada, así que me pregunté lo primero que debo saber de este pueblucho.

-Bueno, pues ¿Dónde se consiguen?-me pregunté-veamos vi una iglesia, pero dudo que me regalen semillas, además no he visto otra granja salvo la de ese señor y su nieta, entonces… (Revisando el mapa)…claro, el supermercado, bien creo que debo dar una visita a ese supermercado, y con mis encantos de seguro que los convenzo, Gary quédate aquí, yo vuelvo pronto-

Bueno pues fue un paseo relativamente largo, porque cuando llegue eran las 8:00 y para mi desafortunada vida estaba aún cerrado, pero en ese momento salió un joven de cabello castaño claro, una camiseta rosada y ojos verdes, al parecer esperando a alguien, pensé que ella tenía algo que ver con el supermercado, así que decidí usar mis encantos para convencerla que me regale semillas.

-Holaaaa, lindura-dije-¿Qué hace una persona tan majestuosamente hermosa esta mañana aquí sola, mereces algo de compañía, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó-ah, tú debes ser Jim, el muchacho naufrago, mi nombre es Karen-

-Si, ese soy yo, pero me puedes llamar Jimmy, Jimsito, Jimbotequiero-dije.

-Je, je, eres muy gracioso-me dijo-¿pero que se te ofrece?-

-Bueno, busco semillas para mi granja-

-Lo hubieras dicho antes-me dijo y me jaló de la mano hacia la puerta del supermercado, luego abrió la puerta y entramos.

Dentro del supermercado se encontraban dos personas, al parecer los padres de Karen, la mujer tiene cabellos castaños y un vestido azul con una sonrisa en su rostro, y el hombre de cabello negro y con ojos de total comprensión, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

-¡Karen, ¿tan rápido se fue Rick?-preguntó la mujer-… ¿Quién es este chico?-

-Eh, si pues yo soy Jim de la granja del anciano Denzel-

-Así que tú fuiste su heredero, vaya nunca creí que dejaría a alguien esa propiedad, pero que en paz descanse el apacible anciano-dijo la mujer-pero que tonta, mi nombre es Sasha, y este es Jeff-

-Eh…si, hola, no dudes en preguntar lo que necesites-dijo el hombre-

-Exactamente, nunca tengas miedo de pedir algo-dijo Karen.

-"Lo único que pido es a ti completamente…"-me dije en voz baja-eh, pues vine por semillas para sembrar-

-Oh claro-dijo Jeff muy feliz-recuerda que cada estación del año necesita semillas distintas-

-¡Cada estación!-grité.

-Si, pero descuida aquí tenemos las semillas de cada temporada-dijo Jeff.

-Sólo las semillas del césped puede vivir por tres temporadas-dijo Sasha-en invierno desaparece, pero vuelve a crecer en primavera-

-¿Cuántas deseas llevar? Y ¿Cuáles?-preguntó Jeff.

-¿Cuáles, ¿hay más de una?-pregunté.

-Claro, esta estación hay de rábanos, papas y arvejas-dijo Jeff.

-Yo debo irme-dijo Sasha-si necesitas algo sólo pídelo, ¿bien, fue un gusto conocerte-

-Hasta luego, el gusto fue mío-dije mientras salía del supermercado.

-Bien…si no puedes pagarlo puedo fiártelo-dijo Jeff-pero prométeme que me vas a pagar-

-¿Como a mí?-preguntó un señor de cabello negro pero algo blanco y con una chaqueta morada y por alguna razón olía a vino-claro, ¿Cómo no vas a dejar que el tío de la querida Karen no pueda tener algo de pan en su mesa?-

-Hola, tío Duke-dijo Karen-oh si, te presento a Jim, Jim este es mi tío Duke-

-Hola, muchacho-dijo Duke-mucho gusto-

-"El mío no"-pensé-claro, también el mío-

-Tío Duke creo que tú deberías pagar eso-dijo Karen-es el colmo que yo deba solucionar esto (colocando su mano derecha en su frente)-

-Tienes razón, Karen, perdóname, aquí tienes Jeff, nos vemos-dijo Duke tomando un pedazo de pan y saliendo del supermercado-

-Eh, aquí tiene, es lo que cuesta, ¿verdad?-pregunté entregándole 300G.

-Claro, muchas gracias por tu compra-dijo Jeff-no dudes en venir cuando gustes-

-Lo haré,… oh mi querida Karen, es hora de decir adiós, pero descuida el viento del destino me traerá de vuelta-dije muy poéticamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-me preguntó.

-Que volveré cuando se acabe mis provisiones-dije algo amargado porque no me escuchó-mucho gusto conocerlos, nos vemos-

Karen me sonrió y me dio algo que colocó en mis manos, era semillas de papas. Luego regrese sin parar a mi humilde granja y encontré a Gary persiguiendo su cola tal como lo deje, bueno tomé mis herramientas, específicamente mi azada y mi regadera y deje el espacio suficiente para que creciera algo, o por lo menos eso creía…

-Bueno y ¿ahora, ¿Por qué no sale ninguna flor, me han estafado, estoy furioso, quiero irme ya-

-Pues las plantas se demoran en crecer-dijo el tipo que me dio el paquete donde estaba Gary, ¿como se llamaba?...bueno él, si, si ustedes lo recuerdan genial-soy Zack ¿recuerdas?

-Claro, ¿Cuánto se demorarán mis semillas en crecer?-pregunté.

-Depende, tal vez un par de día, tal vez todo el mes-dijo Zack.

-¡TODO EL MES!-exclamé casi desmayándome-uff, creo que voy a tener que hacer mucho y no se como obtener dinero-

-Bueno a eso vine-dijo Zack-soy el recolector de este pueblo, así que vendré cada tarde a las 17:00 hrs. Con excepción de algunos días festivos, pero ¿Qué tienes para mí hoy? –

-eh…pues…nada-dije asustado.

-NADA…pero ¿Cómo es posible eso, pero ¿es que estuviste durmiendo todo el día?-

-No, en serio, es sólo que no sabía de eso, pero ahora que lo sé, traeré todo lo que pueda-

-No te sobre exijas, ¿bien, además tengo que decir que todo lo que recolectes colócalo en esta caja, esto será lo que revise cada tarde y sólo lo que haya dentro, ¿entendido?-

-Claro como el agua…entonces debo partir-

-Bien, en ese caso nos vemos, hasta mañana-

-Si, nos vemos-

Esa tarde entre con Gary a la casa ya que hacía mucho frío…oh, esperen, no les dije que encontré un panal de abejas…

-Woof-

Está bien, está bien, Gary lo encontró, bueno eso me ayudará con la recolección de dinero hasta que mis semillas crezcan, pese a que no sé cuanto demoran en crecer las papas ni los rábanos, pero sé que me ayudarán a mantenerme equilibrado por lo menos en la primavera, pero eso ahora no importa, es tiempo de dormir, mañana de seguro será un gran día…

Notas del grandioso y magnifico Jim Turner….es decir YO…

"Si vas a plantar en una granja donde los pueblerinos parecen ser sacados de felicilandia y tu granja parece ser sacada de "Lo que en la granja vivió", como yo, bueno pues lo único que tienes que hacer es…

Compra las semillas más baratas y pregunta cuales son las que crecen más rápido, cuando hayas obtenido una cantidad de dinero mayor, compra mas de las semillas baratas y algunas de las caras, así cuando crezcan las más rápidas, obtendrás dinero más rápido pero lo admito, es poco lo que recibes, y ¿Cómo hago para obtener mas, eso les dejas a las semillas mas caras y que crecen mas lento que son las merecedoras de mi premio a las segundas salvadoras de mi granja, en especial si quieres obtener dinero para volver a tu vida antigua, no olvides regarlas todos los días, y aprovecha los días de lluvia, bueno eso creo que es todo…. "


	3. Gallinas

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 2: Gallinas**

Martes 10 de Primavera (Tuesday, 10 Spring)

"¿Dónde se consiguen, ¿Qué se hace con ellas, ¿Qué es lo más barato, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Bueno esa mañana estaba despierto con el traje que dejó el abuelo, claro que ayer lo había lavado, ¿yo usar un traje de granjero usado por un anciano, ni en un millón de veces, pero después de una lavada quedó como nuevo. Gary perseguía su cola como todas las mañanas y yo como siempre pensaba, ¿Cómo se apaga este perro? O ¿hasta cuando lo va a hacer, pero debo admitir que sin ese perro no habría ganado dinero, ya que con las semillas tenía un déficit de lo que el abuelo me había dejado.

Cogí miel del panal, con mucho cuidado y la puse en la caja de recolección que… ¿Jack, ¿Zap, Zack, si, ese era su nombre, me había dicho y veía mis pequeñas plantas que regué con mucho cuidado, ellas eran las que me iba a dar de comer, bueno eso creía, pero de pronto lo vi, era algo como una casa al lado del árbol que no sabía que era, en realidad sabía muy poco sobre mi granja, pero entré para examinar y vi dentro plumas u otras cosas de aves que no quiero contar, de pronto vino la respuesta como…cuando mi padre daba su clase de tenis y rompió la ventana golpeando mi cabeza, era lo único posible, era un zoológico…

-Woof, Woof-

Está bien, no era un zoológico, bien entonces ¿Qué era, bueno está en una granja, así que no puede ser un zoológico, ni un establo porque tiene plumas… ¿un gallinero?

-Woof-

-Rayos, el perro sabe más que yo, pero no tengo gallinas-

-Woof-

-Lo tomaré como un… COMPRA-

Luego de mi discusión canina con Gary decidí dejar a cargo de la granja a Gary y preguntarle a Zack, por lo menos hace dos días me dijo que si necesitaba algo podía verlo en la casa al lado de la playa donde me encontraron, bueno pues tuve que llevar un mapa, porque estaba perdido, finalmente lo logré, aunque había dos lugares, uno decía restaurante y el otro nada, pensé que un refrigerio no me haría mal, pero cuando traté de entrar el restaurante estaba cerrado, luego leí cerrado hasta verano. Luego de gritos y lamentos, me dirigí a la casa de Zack pero cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta sentí un viento rápido que me empujó a un lado y una ráfaga entró a la casa, algo con cabello rosado.

-Oh lo lamento mucho-me dijo quien me había atropellado, era un chica de cabello rosado un vestido rojo y ojos muy tiernos-lo siento mucho, ¿te lastimaste?-

-Oh querida Dulcinea de Mineral Town, me has dejado perplejo ante tus lindos ojos-dije-ese atropello sólo activó mi humilde corazón-

-Je, je, gracias-dijo sonrojada-mi nombre es Popuri, tú debes ser James de la granja del anciano Denzel.

-Así es, pero me puedes decir Jim, Jimmy o Jimbonito-dije-un placer conocerte.

-Eh ¿querías pasar?-preguntó sonrojada

-Tú primero-dije.

Entramos y encontramos a dos personas, una ya conocida por mí, era Zack, pero otro que tenía ropas de origen asiático o algo por el estilo, era como un traje chino amarilla con un largo bigote y una cabellera amarrada. Zack sonrió al vernos juntos.

-Hola, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-preguntó.

-Yo vine por cierto encargo que te pedí…secretamente-dijo Popuri.

-Claro, por el regalo de Lillia que era un secreto…ups-

-Oh por favor, Jim, ¿puedes guardar el secreto?-

-Soy una tumba si tú lo quieres, doncella de cabello rosa-

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho-

-¿Y que querías decirme, Jimmy?-preguntó Zack.

-Bueno, quería saber donde se pueden comprar gallinas-

-¿Te gustan las gallinas?-preguntó Popuri.

-Eh…claro-dije.

-Mi madre tiene una granja de gallinas, se llama granja Poultry-dijo Popuri-acompáñame, te daré algo especial-

Me despedí de Zack y ni miré al extraño y dormido tipo con ropas asiáticas, y seguí a Popuri hasta una granja que estaba muy cerca de la mía. En la entrada decía: "Granja Poultry".

-Espera aquí, ya vuelvo-dijo Popuri y yo esperé en la entrada, pero luego apareció un tipo de cabellos rubios, con anteojos y un delantal azul.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó-¿eres James, el naufrago?-

-"Vaya en este pueblo se corre la voz a todo lo que acontece"-me dije-si, el mismo-

-Mi nombre es Rick-dijo-y ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Bueno, espero a Popuri, me dijo que la esperara aquí-

-(Cambio de gesto a más enojado)…te estoy vigilando-me dijo-si le haces algo malo, tendremos una charla violenta-

-Eh…tranquilo, tranquilo-dije asustado-sólo me dijo que esperara aquí, soy nuevo en todo esto de las granjas-

-Oh lo lamento, es que tengo algunos problemas con…bueno ya lo conocerás-

-Y ¿me podrías enseñar algo sobre las gallinas?-

-Claro, aquí puedes comprar gallinas y el alimento para gallinas…-

-¡Alimento para gallinas!-dije-pensé que comían lo mismo que yo, vaya eso es un gasto más-

-Pero no es costoso, además puedes usar el maíz que crece en verano para hacer el alimento, así que aprovéchalo-

-Gracias por el consejo-

-Recuerda que debes alimentarlos cada día, sino serán infelices y no colocarán huevos-

-Interesante, entonces no debo olvidarlo-

-Ya volví-dijo Popuri con algo envuelto-Rick volviste-

-Claro-dijo-bueno, espero que todo lo que haya dicho te sirva, mucho gusto-

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Popuri mientras Rick entraba a la casa.

-Nada, me daba consejos para cuidar mis gallinas-dije.

-De seguro te dijo algo que te enojó-dijo-descuida, es muy sobre protector, pero sé que me quiere, oh si, ten esto (entregándome algo envuelto)-

-Eh…gracias-dije abriendo con cuidado-es un huevo…" ¿para que quiero un huevo?"-

-Colócalo en el incubador y saldrá una gallina-

-¿Ah si, gracias…"vaya es gratis, este debe ser mi día de suerte"-

-Esto es por todo lo que has hecho hoy y por favor no digas el secreto-

-Gracias, pero debo entrar a comprar la comida-

-Claro, ya estás entendiendo esto-

-Todo esto tengo que agradecértelo de alguna forma-

-Sólo mantén en secreto lo que oíste en la casa de Zack y tal vez podrías venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre-

-Ahí estaré, ¿Cuándo se va a realizar?-

-El 19 de Primavera, no lo olvides, bueno ven, si te demoras mi madre cerrará la tienda-

-Si-dije.

Luego de un pastel delicioso que me dio Lillia, la madre de Popuri, me dirigí hacia mi granja con algunas bayas que encontré por el camino y también con un pedazo de pastel para Gary. Lo encontré de panza dormido en la puerta de la casa, pero encontré a un anciano con una gran barba y un traje verde con un potrillo también en mi puerta.

-Hola, mi nombre es Barley y tu debes ser James-dijo el anciano-bueno iré al grano, vine a pedirte un favor, ¿podrías cuidar a este potrillo por todo un año?-

-"Vaya ahora creen que mi granja es un centro vacacional"-me dije en voz baja-está bien-

-No te preocupes de la comida, tiene todo lo que necesita en el establo, sólo has que se sienta feliz, te lo agradezco mucho, bueno nos vemos-

- Si, adiós-dije mientras se llevaba al potrillo al establo.

Gary levantó su cabeza mientras me veía ago cansado y un tanto triste, habían pasado 8 días desde que me escapé de mi casa y 7 desde que pisé la tierra de Mineral Town. Se acercó a mí el fiel canino, lo tomé de los brazos y entramos a la casa tranquilos de que el día ya había acabado, pero nuestra aventura aún no….


	4. Dia de Accion de Gracias

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 3: Día de acción de gracias**

Sábado 14 de Primavera (Saturday, 14 Spring)

"¿Qué es un día de acción de gracias?, ¿Qué se hace?, ¿A quien se lo dedico?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Era una mañana de un sábado cualquiera, o por lo menos eso creía, pero cuando salí de mi casa, se sentía… como se dice…"el amor en el aire", revisé mi calendario, que hasta ayer era un desconocido, y todo gracias a Gary, definitivamente ese perro es el abuelo pero versión canina, me señalo algo en la pared y lo vi. En ese calendario decía claramente "Día de Acción de gracias en primavera".

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿se come?-

-Woof, Woof-

-Está bien, no se come, pero entonces ¿Qué es?-

Bueno creo que tenía que darles gracias a alguien, pero no conocía a todos, además Zack vendría esa tarde y si no tenía algo para llevarse de seguro me lanzaba al agua. Esperen era un festivo, así que no vendría, entonces ¿Cómo sabré que se celebra?, de seguro alguien lo sabía, pero ¿Quién?, tal vez Karen estaría muy ocupada de explicarme y que decir de los hermanos Popuri y Rick, bueno de algo estaba seguro, mirando el tonto calendario no sabría como responder mi pregunta. Pensé que sería bueno ver el huevo que dejé en la incubadora, luego regué mis plantas, acaricié al potrillo, al cual llame Faster y salí con Gary a investigar sobre ese día.

-Bien, Gary, debemos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude-

-Woof, Woof-

-Mira es Popuri, de seguro nos dice algo-

Me acerqué a ella y de inmediato Rick se interpuso con un gesto de animal marcando su territorio. Di un paso hacia atrás sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Espero que hayas venido por algo de la tienda y no para ver a Popuri-dijo Rick.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hoy es el día de acción de gracias-dijo Popuri.

-Y ¿Qué se celebra?-

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntaron asombrados.

-No, por eso vine, para que me explicaran-dije.

-Hoy los chicos le regalan una barra de chocolate a las chicas que estiman-dijo Popuri.

-Se les da para agradecerles por lo que han hecho, pensé que viniste a eso -

-Por Popuri no…-dije mientras Popuri se entristecía

-Vaya pensé que eras otro tipo de persona-

-No me dejaron terminar, no basta un chocolate, tiene que ser el mundo entero-

-Gracias-dijo Popuri sonrojada.

-Me retracto, eres como lo supuse-

-No, mejor paro, entonces hay que regalar una barra de chocolates, ¿no?-

-Así es-dijo Rick.

-Y a las chicas que estimo-

-Exacto-dijo Popuri.

-Vaya no es difícil-dije

-Bueno entonces ya vuelvo-

-¿Vas a volver?-

-Claro, bueno lastima que sea solo para chicas, porque sino te habría traído para ti también-dije con un mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de un gran mentiroso-eh…pues al fin y al cabo son unos de los pocos que me han ayudado-

-Eh, claro, gracias-dijo Rick engañado.

-Yo te acompaño, para que no tengas que volver-

-Si insistes, gracias por todo, Rick-

Bueno luego de eso fuimos a mi casa, Popuri estaba muy feliz por Gary, le parecía muy lindo y agradable, además estaba asombrada por el gran cambio de la granja Firecraft, ya no era la granja que parecía ser perfecta para una película de terror, o que le hacía competencia a un pueblo fantasma.

-Que conveniente es esta mesa-dije mientras Popuri veía lo ordenado de mi casa-aquí tienes… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, cuando entré por primera vez a esta casa estaba un asco-dijo Popuri-pero ahora todo brilla, debo felicitarte por el buen trabajo-

-Gracias-dije y le entregué la barra de chocolate, junto con otra-digamos que sería mejor que tú se la dieses a Rick, para que no lo malinterprete-

-Claro, gracias a ti-dijo Popuri-

-Gracias por todo-dije mientras Popuri salía de la casa con una sonrisa.

Bueno era hora de ver a Karen, de seguro mi queridísima Karen estaba esperándome, tomé una barra de chocolate y me dirigí hacia el supermercado, pero para mi mala suerte estaba cerrada. Toqué y toqué la puerta hasta que con mi fuerza descomunal rompí la puerta salvando a Karen de la bestia que la tenía custodiada…

-Woof, Woof-

Está bien, la verdad fue que Jeff abrió la puerta y me indicó el letrero de que no abrían antes de las 9:00hrs., luego con mi gran poder de persuasión pude ver a Karen. Ella sonrió al verme como la primera vez que la conocí.

-Hola, Jim, ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Yo?, como un perro vagabundo sin la luz de tu corazón-

-Je, je, sigues de bromista-

-Bueno, vine a dejarte esto (entregándole la barra de chocolate)-

-Oh, Jimmy, gracias-

-No, gracias a ti, de seguro aún estaría perdido en el mundo de las semillas-

-Eres muy lindo, bueno, debo irme, gracias-

Todo salió según lo planeado, pero aún me sobraba una barra de chocolate, pero decidí guardarla, pero Gary me miró enojado y con cara de hambreado. Pero después de unos pasos no le vi nada de malo entrar al "Lugar de Doug", un bar al cual ni sabía que existía. Abrí la puerta y salió un hombre pelirrojo con una mirada que daba miedo, junto con su hija que también es pelirroja pero más tranquila y se veía simpática.

-Bienvenido al "lugar de Doug", mi nombre es Doug-dijo el hombre-

-Yo soy Ann, mucho gusto-

-Mi nombre es Jim de la granja Firecraft, antigua propiedad del anciano Denzel-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Doug-¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar?-

-Oh claro, ¿Qué tiene?-pregunté y Ann me entregó una lista de platos.

-Bueno queremos un "cheese cake" y galletas-dije.

-En seguida-dijo Doug y entró a la cocina.

-Eh, ¿Cómo ha sido tu día hoy?-pregunté a Ann que parecía triste con mi pregunta-mala pregunta-

-Eh, no, descuida, es que yo…nada-dijo Ann.

-No, ¿Qué pasa?, nadie puede ignorar una cara linda como la tuya-

-Eh…bueno, es que hoy…es el día de acción de gracias y pues…-dijo-no he recibido ningún regalo, pero no importa, está bien-

-Bueno, yo no te conocía, pero en ese caso debo darte esto-dije entregándole la barra de chocolate y Gary me miró peor.

-¿De verás?-preguntó Ann.

-Claro, si hubiera venido antes habrías recibido en la mañana, que tonto soy-

-No…., pero gracias-dijo Ann.

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos-dijo Duke entrando con dos platos.

-Muchas gracias-dije.

Luego de eso volvimos a casa, para mi mala suerte esta Zack esperando una explicación y con un gesto que pensé que era mejor huir de la granja. Bueno no me quedo otra que encararlo.

-Hola Zack-

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! Vengo a ver tu recolección y encuentro aire-

-Eh, bueno eso era lo que quería decir…. (¿Qué digo?)

Y en ese momento me llegó una idea como cuando mamá quiso que hubiera un estacionamiento en su oficina y se estrelló contra la pared…

-¿Sabes que el aire es muy solicitado en Japón?-

-A mi no me engañas-

-No, en serio, por eso decidí darte un poco de aire-

-¿Me ves la cara de tonto?-

-"De tonto no, pero si de simio"-me dije-no, esta bien, lo admito, no hice nada porque pensé que hoy no venías-

-Sólo las fechas importantes no vengo, espero que eso haya quedado claro-dijo-nos vemos mañana, suerte-

-Si, adiós-

Tomé a Gary y me acosté en mi cama y cerramos los ojos, esperando que otro día llegara, hoy fue un día tranquilo y por eso doy gracias….


	5. Cumpleaños prometidos

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 4: Cumpleaños prometidos**

Jueves 19 de Primavera (Thursday, 19 Spring)

"¿Qué se hace?, ¿Cómo no lo arruino?, ¿Qué le regalo? preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Era el gran día, si, ese día, el día del cumpleaños que me comprometí a ir, pero sabía que debía hacer todo antes de ir a la fiesta, ya que Zack me mataría si llega y no hay algo para que se lleve y además que yo no estoy en la granja. Gary me ladró y llevó mi dormido cuerpo al árbol donde está el panal, saqué lo necesario y lo puse en la caja de recolección. La suerte que ayer Ann vino a ayudarme con la comida, porque no tengo cocina y tengo la energía suficiente para recoger las bayas necesarias. Luego de mi aventura fui a revisar a mi polluelo Lucky, le serví un poco de su alimento y fui a ver a Master, lo acaricié y fui a las plantas, definitivamente era un día agotador, pero ya cerca del mediodía estaba listo para ver a Lillia.

Seguí al pie de la letra lo que me dijo Popuri, sólo había un problema, no crecían las "toy flower" en primavera, sino en otoño. Además no quería comprar una flor que podría ser muy cara, porque definitivamente no podría ahorrar lo suficiente para salir de este pueblo. Decidí llevarle flores que encontré en el camino, pero ¿sería un buen regalo?, otra posible dificultad golpeó mi cabeza como…la vez en que papá sacó su trineo-móvil por la montaña y golpeó un árbol generando el efecto dominó de un árbol sobre otro….recuerdo que cuando iba a la escuela, en un cumpleaños llevé chocolates y la cumpleañera comió uno de esos chocolates, para que luego le diera una reacción alérgica, bueno prefiero arriesgarme a llegar con un trozo de pan.

-Hola, Popuri-dije

-Jim, viniste, bueno siempre supe que vendrías, ¿entramos?-

- Eh, espera, no encontré las flores que me pediste, así que traje estas, ¿esta bien?-

-Claro, ¿pensabas que era alérgica o algo por el estilo?-

-Para ser exactos…si, ¿soy tan obvio?-

-Descuida, tú pregunta te delataba, ven, vamos-

Entramos y su madre, Lillia estaba en la misma mesa como si fuera un día normal, al parecer no sabía nada. Entre luego de saludar a la habitación secreta, que sinceramente no supera mi increíble sala de estar de la mansión de mi padre.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Popuri.

-"Deja mucho que desear pero aceptable"-me dije-estupendo, algo nunca visto-

-Gracias, pero la tuya es mejor-

-"Si lo sé"-me dije-noo, la tuya es mucho mejor-

-Mira, deja tu regalo aquí y ven, que Rick le va a dar la sorpresa-

-¿Ah si?, espera, ¿invito a alguien?-

-Claro, a Karen, a Jeff, a Sasha, al padre Carter, pero dudamos que venga, a Duke y a Mana-dijo Popuri.

-Vaya, muchos invitados, espero que sea un éxito-dije.

-Contamos con ello, bueno basta de charla, por ahora, debemos preparar todo, ¿me ayudas?-

-Por ti daría el mundo entero y nada se compara con la sonrisa que emanas-

-Je, je, lo tomaré como un si-

Bueno no fue muy buena idea llegar temprano eso quería decir que era el que ayudaba a los anfitriones, es decir, tuve que ayudar a Popuri para tener todo listo antes de que Rick llegara con el plan. ¿Cuál era el plan?, ese es uno de los misterios que nunca serán revelados, bueno por ahora, hasta que llegue Rick, ¿y Gary?, la pasa mejor que yo, el can se come todo lo que Popuri encuentra no decente, que equivale a casi todo.

-Se ha demorado mucho-dijo Popuri.

-¿Quieres que vaya a investigar?-pregunté

-No, no creo que sea necesario-

Bueno Popuri tenía razón sólo que después de 30 minutos de que yo le había ofrecido ir a investigar aparecieron los invitados junto con Rick. ¿Y por qué Lillia no sospecho nada? Buena pregunta, la misma la hice yo, Rick lo tenía todo planeado, creo una entrada especial en la parte trasera de la tienda, eso ni a mí se me habría ocurrido.

-Es hora-dijo Rick-yo la llamo y ustedes se esconden-

-Vamos Rick que me muero de hambre-dijo Duke.

-Oh por favor, Duke no vuelvas a hacer ese comentario-

-Mamá, ¿podrías venir?-dijo Rick.

Lillia abrió la puerta y todos nos levantamos y dijimos "sorpresa", vaya que se emocionó, como cuando mi mamá le dio un ataque porque no había mantequilla de maní y se paralizó frente al refrigerador…bueno fue de forma positiva lo que le sucedió a Lillia. Ella avanzó paso a paso, lentamente, y Popuri trajo un pastel con flores de color azul como tulipanes, esas debían ser las "toy flower", lastima que no las pude conseguir.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Lillia-se los agradezco a todos-

-Vamos, mamá, pide tu deseo-dijo Popuri.

-Bueno…-dijo Lillia pensando en uno y luego sopló las velitas del pastel.

¿Qué pasó después?, pues si ayuda que a Gary y a mí terminamos rechonchos y que podíamos literalmente rodar hacia la granja, además que estuve tomando antiácidos el día siguiente. Fue una fiesta muy agradable, para ser la primera en Mineral Town.

-No volveré a comer pastel en un millón de años-dije

-Woof-

-¿Quieres pastel?-dijo Popuri

-Ya le entraste, yo quiero-

-Hola, Jim-dijo Karen-no sabía que ibas a venir a esta fiesta-

-No, pero por sólo mirar tus cabellos yo daría la vuelta al mundo-

-Je, je, ¿quieres bailar?-

-¿Yo?-dije asustado-es que…no tengo la técnica, no bailo esta música-

-No hay problema, yo te enseño-dijo Karen y jaló mi mano hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Así está bien?-pregunté.

-Lo haces muy bien para no…bailar este tipo de música-dijo Karen sonriendo.

-No te burles-dije enojado.

-Ja, ja, eres tan gracioso-

-Gracias, eso creo-

-Jim, aquí tienes-dijo Popuri con un plato en las manos.

-Gracias, vaya pastel-dije y lo tomé.

Esa tarde y también esa noche la pasé muy bien, bailé con Popuri y con Karen, luego de que Popuri me agradeciera por no revelar el secreto por lo menos mil veces. Es un tanto irónico, que cuando estaba en la escuela era un tanto tímido para pedirle a una chica bailar conmigo, pero hoy baile con dos. Creo que estoy comprendiendo lo que es la amistad, y por qué se dice que el dinero no lo puede comprar. Ya a las 23:40 hrs estábamos despidiéndonos.

-Gracias por haber venido-dijo Popuri.

-Por tu sonrisa un cielo…mi querida Popuri-

-Espero verte pronto-dijo Rick.

-No os dudéis-dije.

-Gracias a ustedes por lo que hicieron-dijo Lillia.

-Espero verte en el supermercado comprando pronto-dijo Karen.

-Claro, nos vemos-dije y tomé a Gary hacia la granja Firecraft.

Al llegar a la granja en la puerta había un sobre con dinero adentro, era de Zack y decía: "Gran recolección la de hoy, te felicito, Zack", bueno eso me tranquilizó, puede asustar mucho si no está de buenas. Como sea es muy tarde, mañana será otro día, con aventuras nuevas en este pueblo…


	6. Pescar

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 5: Pescar**

Domingo 29 de Primavera (Sunday, 29 Spring)

"¿Será difícil?, ¿me atacará un pulpo?, ¿los peces muerden?, ¿Dónde consigo una caña?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

El aire olía como todo domingo, a tranquilidad, pese a que tenía un largo trabajo que hacer, pero eso no se interpondría en mi camino, en ese momento se acercó a mí mi fiel perro con un frisbee, que no había comprado.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-pregunté.

-Woof, Woof-ladró mi perro mostrando al tipo de ropas asiáticas que vi cuando fui a la casa de Zack.

-No molestar, yo sólo querer vender esto-

-Oh, disculpe, ¿es suyo?, Gary suéltalo, eso no es tuyo-

-wooof-

-Está bien, pero el punto era que me ayudaras a ahorrar, no a gastar, disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta?-

-1500 G-

-¡1500 G!, ¿no es como mucho?, ¿acaso me quiere estafar?-

-Está bien, está bien, no enojarse, lo dejaré en 1000G-

-Creo que no me queda otra, ¿verdad Gary?, está bien, aquí tiene-

-Gracias, señor, vernos pronto-

-Temí que dijera eso-

Volví a mis deberes, pero ya mis semillas habían crecido y las había puesto en la caja de recolección hace dos días. Entonces fui al gallinero a alimentar a mi fuerte Lucky, que dejaba huevos pequeños, pero era mejor eso a que no dejar nada. La miel también es mi salvación, en especial cuando Zack cree que no dejé algo, así que también la guardé en la caja, pero me di cuenta de un detalle, tenía la tarde libre y la idea me llego como…cuando papá quiso que fuéramos a Hollywood y el auto utilizó la palanca prohibida en el mundo, finalmente después de dar una vuelta en Q, nos detuvimos en el hotel a salvo, pero volviendo a lo nuestro, si, un día de esquiar sobre la nieve como lo hacía los domingos…

-Woof, Woof-

-y ahora ¿Qué?-

-Woof, Woof-

-Si, ya me di cuenta de que es… ¡primavera!, si, no hay nieve, entonces ¿qué?-

-Woof-ladró con el frisbee en el hocico.

-Ahora no, además eso se usa en la playa y…es perfecta para pescar, Gary eres un genio-

-Woof-

Bueno me alisté con algunos emparedados, una toalla de playa y el frisbee costoso. Gary y yo estábamos listos para nuestro día de playa, pero al salir de la granja sucedió algo extraño, encontré a Popuri, a una niñita y a un tipo vestido con una chaqueta negra y un pañuelo en la cabeza de color morado.

-Que felicidad, estás aquí-dijo Popuri.

-Eso quiere decir que el verano ya empezó-dijo la niña con un vestido rojo.

-Si, pero aún faltan dos días… ¿eh?, tú eres nuevo aquí-

-¡Jim!, que sorpresa que estés aquí, mira, te presento a Kai y ella es May, nieta del anciano Barley-

-Mucho gusto, soy Jim Turner-

-Espero que vengas a mi restaurante algún día, está en la playa, prometo prepararte un plato de verdad especial-dijo Kai

-¿El que está cerrado?-

-Eh, si, pues, Jim, verás él viene cada verano y luego deja el pueblo-dijo Popuri.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-dije.

-Bueno, debo irme, suerte a todos-dijo Kai y siguió caminando.

-Nosotras también debemos irnos, cuídate, Jim-

-Gracias-dije mientras se iban-"rayos ellos me retrasaron muchísimo, con sus nos queremos,…que asco"

Bueno luego de sentirme con nauseas por la situación que presencie, me dirigí a la playa, ya no necesitaba el mapa, era tan feliz, pero me di cuenta de un detalle ínfimo, "¡no tenia caña de pescar!", bueno tendría que preguntarle a Zack.

Finalmente había llegado a la playa, el olor a mar se sentía cuando pise la arena, Gary corrió a perseguir gaviotas, antes que me diera cuenta. Vi a Zack mirando preocupado el cielo, así que me acerqué…no para saludarlo, ni para saber que buscaba o cual era su problema, sino para saber donde conseguir una caña, oigan, puede que sea egoísta, pero pienso en mí primero luego en los demás…eh, bueno como iba diciendo llegué junto con Zack mientras mi fiel perro perseguía gaviotas.

-Hola, Zack quería decirte algo…-

-¿Ah si?, bueno gracias por ofrecerte-

-¿Ofrecerme para qué?-pregunté.

-Para llevarte esta caña de pescar, claro-

-(A los lectores) Vaya, ser gentil ayuda a veces-dije-bien, la acepto-

-Gracias, tenla, nos vemos, o ¿querías decirme algo?-

-No, nada, sólo eso, "uff, al fin se fue"-

Y entonces fue cuando vi un perfecto lugar, un muelle en el que decidí sentarme y usar la caña que era pequeña, bueno podía darme algo mejor, él era el millonario en ese pueblo. Y lancé la tonta y pequeña caña, lo suficiente para que algún pez se acercara.

-Nada, he esperado…miles de años, creo que terminaré en la nueva era de hielo, sin poder atrapar algún tonto pez (con un gesto enojado)-

-Pero si sólo han pasado tres minutos-dijo Kai acercándose a mí.

-¿Y que se hace entonces?-pregunté.

-Bueno, primero que todo, deberías estar atento, tu caña pescó algo-dijo Kai.

-Ay, si tú como no, yo he pescado antes, sé cuando un pez picó, y no ha picado-

-Woof, Woof-

-¿Tú también?, ¿Por qué no vas a perseguir tu cola o alguna gaviota?-

-En serio tu caña pescó algo, si no me crees mira por ti mismo-

-AY UN PEZ, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON?-

-Si te dijimos/Woof-

Y así atrapé mi primer pez, y fue muy grande, por un momento creí que mi caña se iba a romper, bueno yo creo que todo pez del tamaño de un plankton podía romperla, pero lo logré, atrapé un pez, un Needlefish auténtico, vaya que sí, estaba muy feliz, yo pesqué en el lago Winterlake, pero peces que no eran para comer, papá lo decía todo el tiempo, sólo por diversión.

-Que pez, y que fuerza, y es todo mío-

-Pero es muy pequeño para cocinar algo-

-No arruines mi sueño, pececito, ¿Quién te quiere?, yo te quiero-

-Te lo compro-

-Hecho, adiós pez pequeño-

-¿Woof?-

-A ver si entendí bien, ¿me dijiste que lo quería tanto y aún así lo vendí?-

-Woof-

-Ah, en ese caso, es sólo un pez y él me dará dinero, que me servirá mucho, mucho-

-Aquí tienes (entregándome 300 G-

-¡Sólo 300 G!-

-Oye, es pequeño, no te quejes, te di más dinero de lo que cuesta-

-"Tacaño y egoísta, ojala que se te queme el pescado"-pensé-bueno lo acepto-

-Bueno me despido, ya es tarde, nos vemos-

-Si, adiós-dije.

Bueno regresé muy tranquilo a mi granja con la seguridad que tenía más dinero, ya que Zack vino y como la película "Lo que el Zack se llevó", también dejó y fue 1500 G, creo que recolectar bayas y el huevo sirve, como sea, hoy ha sido muy agradable pese a que he estado en esta granja por casi un mes y bueno, pues si no hubiera llegado a este pueblo no habria conocido a muchas personas, pero ¿a quien engaño?, quiero volver, quiero comer caviar, viajar en botes, comer todo en un tabla de caoba y dormir en mi cama "king", en vez de esta cama vieja y pequeña…bueno a dormir….


	7. Perros

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 6: Perros**

Martes 1 de Verano (Tuesday, 1 Summer)

"¿Mi perro es el único en este pueblo?, ¿Qué importancia tiene?, ¿para que ayudan?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Era el primer día de verano, se sentía en todo el pueblo, si, por el intenso calor que nos rodeaba, Gary rascaba su panza con su pierna en vez de perseguir su cola, se veía algo tierno… ¿yo dije eso?...ehem, como iba diciendo, era… ¿el torneo playero?, ¿Qué es eso?, eh, bueno tiene que ver con Zack y Kai, de eso estaba seguro, bueno eso significaba que no vendría esta tarde…a decir verdad, ayer me dijo algo que no entendí mucho, creo que me explicó algo, pero como siempre no lo escuché…

Flash Back

-…mañana es el torneo playero, ¿vendrás?-preguntó Zack.

-Si, si, claro, "¿Por qué no se va?"-

-Bien, te espero mañana, lastima que no pueda competir este año Gary, pero descuida tal vez el próximo, NOS VEREMOS-

-Si, si, claro, "¿Por qué no se va?"-

¿Qué tiene que ver Gary con el torneo playero?, bueno según mi calendario el torneo empieza a las 18:00 hrs. Bueno tengo mucho tiempo, primero recolectaré lo de hoy, para que Zack me pague mañana, fui en busca de bayas y me encontré con esa niña que estaba con Popuri y Kai, ¿como se llamaba?... ¿Kary?, ¿Sally?, ¿Suapy?, bueno era algo así.

-Tú eres Jim, ¿verdad?-me dijo.

-Si, ese soy yo y tú eres…Patty, ¿no es cierto?-

-Es May, pero veo que me recuerdas-

-Si, vaya, también tienes un cachorro-

-Si, se llama Hannah, aunque no puede competir en el torneo de hoy-

-Si, tampoco Gary, porque es…-

-Un Cachorro lo sé-

-Pero creo que no es eso lo único que te molesta-dije.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, es que mi abuelo me cuida en este pueblo, pero si no fuera por Hannah me sentiría muy sola-

-"Apágate, apágate, estúpida conciencia, apágate"-me dije-eh, tal vez yo podría ayudarte… ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo y claro con nuestros cachorros al torneo?-

-¿En serio?, eso sería fabuloso-dijo May.

-"Para ti, porque yo no lo disfruto"-me dije-si, tienes toda la razón, debe ser fabuloso e increíble-

-Bien, te espero en la entrada de la granja Yodel-dijo May.

-Está bien-dije-nos vemos.

Así seguí por el largo camino hasta una cabaña en el bosque, me parecía extraña, no sabía si debía entrar, ese día estaba muy soleado, lo admito, pero si había una persona con peor temperamento que Zack, de verdad que yo estaba muerto.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien?-pregunté pero no una respuesta.

-Woof-

-Si, si sé, no hay AHHHHH-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo un hombre muy fuerte con una mirada que causaba miedo.

-Eh, disculpe, yo, pues…quería, no…yo-dije tartamudeando.

-A ti no te había visto antes, ¿Quién eres?-

-Yo, el mismo Jim Turner, y ¿usted es?-

-Soy Gotz, soy el leñador y además soy el arquitecto del pueblo-

-Mucho gusto…"en verdad no"-dije lo ultimo en voz baja.

-Y ¿Qué se te ofrece?, de seguro vienes a…-

-No, no vine a eso, es que creí que nadie vivía en esta cabaña y quería investigar-

-Eso lo explica todo-dijo Gota-pero debes dejar de ser tan curioso-

-Lo haré-dije.

-Me alegro, cuando necesites extender tu casa, tu gallinero o tu granero, llámame-dijo Gota pero yo no lo oí, sólo quería salir de esa cabaña.

-Eh, si, como diga, fue un gusto…nos vemos-dije y salí de la cabaña con Gary en las manos.

Y volví a mi granja, cansado por lo que había corrido…que fueron unos metros, pero yo camino, no corro…como sea, llegué a mi granja y con mis grandes habilidades para saber la hora por medio del sol…gracias al reloj solar del abuelo, supe que era hora de ir a buscar a la pequeña May, así que llevé a Gary en mis brazos y corrí hacia la granja Yodel, que estaba más allá de la granja Poultry, la granja de Popuri, Rick y Lillia. Y encontré a May con su cachorro Hannah en sus brazos.

-¡Viniste!, estoy muy feliz, ¿nos vamos?-me dijo.

-Eh…claro-dije y comenzamos a caminar.

-Espero que no hayas tenido inconvenientes por haber venido-

-No, ninguno…"sólo que un gorila humano me asustó en su cabaña y eso"-dije en mi mente lo último.

-Me alegro-dijo sonriendo.

-Y… ¿Por qué tus padres no vinieron contigo?-pregunté.

-Eh…no me gustaría hablar de eso-me dijo muy triste y comprendí que no había sido precavido en pensar lo que decía.

-Eh, claro, mira es la playa ya llegamos-dije tratando de solucionar lo que había hecho.

-Si, es verdad, que alegría-

-No sabía que esto fuera tan concurrido-

-Claro, es la primera vez que vienes, se me había olvidado, es muy querido, pese a que no hay muchos perros en este pueblo, pero siempre es entretenido verlos-

-Debe serlo, porque vino más gente de la que conozco-

-Ven, sentémoslos aquí, tendrás una perfecta vista del torneo-

-Está bien-dije sonriendo-"pero espero que se apresuren, prefiero ver la televisión"-

¿Cómo dice el dicho?...bueno como se diga, lo que quiero decir es que esa tarde fue muy agotadora, pero no en el ámbito de lo aburrido, sino en una total diversión, es que ver competir esos perros se veía muy genial, soñaba con que Gary ganaría el próximo año ese torneo, que atraparía ese frisbee más lejos que los demás perros, pero volví a mi mundo, tenía que volver a mi casa, donde el caviar abunda, donde todo me sirven en tablas de caoba importadas, en platos finos y de oro…pero ahora encontraba la felicidad sin ellos, me parecía un poco extraño e irónico.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó la pequeña niña que me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Claro, si estoy bien, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Eh, bueno, el torneo ya terminó-

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Pues son las 09:00 pm, eso es tarde en este pueblo-

-Se me había olvidado, bueno ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro, ven Hannah, y tú también Gary-

Pese a que me sumí en mis sueños cuando el torneo aún seguía, May me despertó para ayudarme a volver a mi mundo actual, el pueblo de Mineral Town, bueno no me quejo, soñar es gratis y necesito ahorrar, aún me falta mucho….Dejé a May y a Hannah en la granja Yodel, luego de despedirme me dirigí hacia mi humilde granja, para acostarme en mi cama pequeña y avanzar al siguiente día, que me acerca a mi meta, obtener el dinero para volver a mi casa. Pero ahora será mejor dormir….


	8. Festival de las Gallinas

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 7: Festival de las Gallinas**

Lunes 7 de Verano (Monday, 7 Summer)

"¿Qué es?, ¿en que consiste?, ¿Qué gano?, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?, eh… ¿Qué gano?, ¿algo útil?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Ya son cuatro días desde que el cumpleaños de Popuri se había realizado. El cual había sido un total éxito, pero como ya ocurrió, debo dejarlo en el pasado, ya que tenía que ir a bañarme, era un día nuevo, más recolecciones, más cacareos de gallinas, el sonido del agua que se oye cuando uso mi regadera sobre las semillas. Pero cuando fui a mi gallinero, encontré que faltaba una gallina y como soy tan genial recordé de inmediato que ayer había venido Rick…

-¡Quien se la llevo!-dije enojado-esto debe ser obra de los topos ninja que comen gallinas a los jóvenes granjeros llamados James (mostrando su puño el cual era apretado muy fuerte)…-

-Woof, Woof-

-Siempre diciendo lo contrario a lo que digo, ¿no es así?-dije a Gary-¿no tienes una panza que rascarte o una cola que perseguir?-

-Woof, Woof-ladró con una mirada maliciosa.

-Bueno si no fueron los topos, ¿Quién fue?-

-Woof-

-¿Rick?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Rick con mis gallinas?...-dije-…oh rayos tienes razón, perdí contra un perro, estoy clasificado en un tonto por naturaleza-

-Woof-

-Si, si, voy a recuperar mi gallina, si me disculpas, pero ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu ábaco o tu tabla periódica?-

-Woof-enojado.

-Atrás Gary, no muerdas, atrás, no has oído el dicho "perro que ladra no muerde"-dije corriendo de Gary-¿Por qué no lo cumples?-

Luego de escapar de las garras, es decir, de los colmillos de mi feroz cachorro estaba listo para enfrentar a Rick por haberse llevado mi gallina. Estaba frente a la granja Poultry esperando al ladrón…pero no había ser viviente alguno.

-Aha, cobarde, te escondes de la paliza del gran Jim Turner-

-Niño, ¿te sientes bien?-me preguntó un anciano.

-Claro, es que un chico tiene mi gallina, su nombre es Rick-

-En ese caso suerte en el festival-me dijo.

-¿Festival?-

-Claro, al que vas a competir, espero que tu gallina gane-

-Eh…si…claro… ¿sabe donde se va a realizar?-

-En la plaza, claro es-

-Muchas gracias-dije-(anciano ¿por qué no me lo dijo desde un principio?)… eh, bueno nos vemos-

Corrí sin detenerme hasta la gran plaza del pueblo, encontré al narizon, es decir a Thomas mirándome de forma extraña y yo un poco espantado intenté entrar pero no me dejó…lo único que logré escuchar fue: "bla bla bla, más tarde, bla bla bla, esta cerrado, bla bla bla regresa a las 6:00 pm.". Finalmente volví a mi granja donde encontré a Gary ahuyentando a un topo.

-Si tenías razón-dije enojado.

-Woof, Woof-

-Si, si, tienes razón, pero ahora voy a arreglar algunas cosas, luego iré a la plaza-

-Woof, Woof-

-¿Cómo que ya las hiciste?, pero si eres un perro-

-Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof-

-¿Que las gallinas te ayudaron?, ¿Qué Un hada llamado Cosmo te ayudo con una varita brillante y te limpio toda la casa?, ¿Qué me ganaste en el Zelda?-

-Woof-

-Ves demasiada televisión y eso que sólo tenemos canales del pueblo.

-Woof-

-Si, puedes venir conmigo-dije amargadamente.

-Woof-

-Vamos, que se hace tarde-

Corrimos a la velocidad de la luz, bueno un poco menos, no teníamos por que llegar tan temprano, además papá decía que la familia Turner nunca llegaba tarde sino que los demás llegaban muy temprano. Finalmente vimos a una gran cantidad de personas, un gran escenario y gallinas sobre este.

-Hola, Rick, "Rastrero, devuélveme lo que es MIO"-

-Jim, que suerte que estás aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que tienes que ir con tu gallina, todos los dueños tienen que darle las órdenes-

-Bien, ¿que debo hacer?-

-Te lo acabo de decir-

-Eh… ¿en serio?-

-Si, tienes que darle las órdenes de lo que debe hacer, están en un escenario y lo que tiene que hacer es que la gallina de tu oponente caiga del escenario-

-Ahh eso es fácil, subo y la boto-

-NOOO, tu gallina es la única que puede estar en el escenario, además de la de tu oponente-

-Haberlo dicho antes-

-Bien, ve, buena suerte-

-Gracias-

Subí al escenario y apareció Rick con un micrófono y saludó al público, por lo general estaría molesto por eso, ya que yo siempre tengo el micrófono, pero como no estaba en posición de hacer frente, bien, tenía que quedarme calladito, por ahora…luego ohohohoho…

-El primero será James Turner y su gallina Thunder-

-Hola-dije entrando con mi gallinita Thunder, si ya sé, que gran nombre para una gallina pero bueno es lo que hay.

-Contra Saibara y su gallina Goliat-

-¡QUE!-dije junto con Thunder con la expresión ¡o.O!

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿esa gallina será la oponente de Goliat, no durará mucho?-

-Por lo general diría "Eso no es cierto", pero si es cierto-

-Bien, prepárense-

-"Oh gran diosa de la Cosecha, perdónanos todos nuestros pecados, porque vamos a morir contra una gallina"-

-Listos…-

-Ay Thunder, mejor nos rendimos-

-Woof-

-Es que no ves la gallinota que está allá, la haría papilla-

-Woof-

-Está bien, ve mi Thunder-

-Empiecen-

-Thunder ve por las orillitas si quieres vivir-

-Ja, ja, ja, se nota que estás desesperado, Goliat asústala-

-Ya con el nombre asusta hasta una roca…ASUSTAR, claro, pero que tonto-

-Woof-

-¿De que lado estás?-

-Woof, Woof-

-Mucho mejor, ahora ¿Dónde estaba?... ah si, Thunder un cacareo muy fuerte, mi huerca-

-KIKIRIKI!!!!!!!!-

-No estaba en tus planes, ¿o si?-dije con una mirada maliciosa-

-En realidad si, eso era lo que tenías que hacer-

-Todos son críticos-dije frunciendo el ceño pero de pronto vi como Goliat caía del escenario.

-GOLIAT-

-Thunder y Jim ganan-dijo Rick.

-Ohohohohoho, somos tan malos que somos buenos-

-Woof-

-¿Cómo que habla por ti?-

-Y como premio a Jim por su gran actuación junto con Thunder le damos un gran aplauso-

-¡ESO GANO!-dije espantado- todo esto para "un gran aplauso", esto es el colmo-

-Buen trabajo, Jim-dijo Popuri.

-Si, tienes razón, aún así fue un gran trabajo-

-Y ahora si quieres mucho tu gallina colocarán huevos de oro-

-DE ORO, no sabía-

-Felicidades-dijo Saibara.

-"Mal perdedor"…Gracias-dije.

-Muy bien hecho, Jim-dijo Rick.

-Gracias-dije nuevamente-ahora debemos volver a la granja, pero antes… mi Popuri, el viento nos separa, nos volveremos a ver, mi Dulcinea de Mineral Town, cuando mi fiel caballo rocinante representado por este cachorro Gary me lleve de nuevo a tus brazos, pero por ahora debo decir, adiós mi Popuri.

-Jim, ¿decías algo?-

-No, nada-dije amargadamente porque no me escuchó-nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana-

Al llegar a mi granja primero dejé a Thunder al gallinero, después entré junto con Gary a la casa, estaba muy cansado, bien, era todo por hoy, pero aún queda mucho si quiero salir de este pueblo, si quiero hacerlo, claro está…


	9. Vacas

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 8: Vacas**

Martes 15 de Verano (Tuesday, 15 Summer)

"¿Dónde se consiguen?, ¿Qué utilidades gano?, ¿cuales son los beneficios?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Martes, martes, martes….si era un martes, no 13, pero si 15, el aire olía puro como siempre, bueno salvo a veces que Gary necesita un baño, pero hoy era perfecto….¿Perfecto dije?, quise decir horrendo, era un martes caluroso a los mil soles que giran alrededor de nuestro planeta plano.

-Woof-

-Ahora te lo das de sabio, claro que hay mil soles, como crees que se ven hasta la noche-

-Woof-

-Que la tierra no es plana, dices, si que eres ignorante-

-Woof-

-Si, si, ya sé que generalmente tienes razón, pero estoy más que seguro de lo que digo-

-Woof, Woof-

-Si, si, bueno tal vez será porque no has tomado leche como debes, eres aún un cachorro, debes cuidarte, por eso estás tan ignorante-

-Woof-

-¿Qué a donde voy?, a buscar leche claro-

-Woof-

-Ahora te la das de sabio, eh, bueno entonces ¿por qué no puedo ir a buscar leche?-

-Woof, Woof-

-Auch, tienes razón no hay una vaca, tal vez en el supermercado haya, pero ayer fui y no encontré, tal vez debería ir a…"pedir prestado" un poco a Popuri-

-Woof-

-No, tú no puedes ir, ve a…perseguir tu cola o algo así-

-Woof-dijo Gary frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, ven conmigo-

-Woof-sonriendo.

Y así partimos a la gran misión, era de vida o muerte, muerte porque prefiero la muerte antes de ser pequeño a falta de Sodio…

-Woof-

Perdón, Calcio, me dicen que ayuda mucho a ser alto, y yo quiero ser un Arnold Schwarzeneger, para que todas las chicas vengan a mi, bueno claro que la leche me encanta y con cacao traído de México, con crema y un poco de canela, mmmm, exquisito. Bueno, antes de que me dé una hipoxia, que ni sé que es, caminé hacia la granja Yodel cuando vi mi divinidad de cuatro patas caminando frente mío.

-PATRONA DE LOS MAMIFEROS, PERO SI ES MI VACA-dije.

-¿Tuyo dices?-preguntó el anciano Barley.

-Ups…digo, su vaca-

-Vaya, vaya, jovencito, casi me das un susto-

-Je, je, lo siento-

-Espera, tú eres Jim, ¿Cómo está el potrillo?-

-Se refiere a Faster, él está bien-

-Me alegro y ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece en esta humilde granja-

-"Su vaca, viejo anciano, su vaca"-pensé-nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y vi su vaca, la salude cortésmente como soy yo, ja, ja, ja-

-Veo que tú antes no habías visto una vaca-

-Eh… ¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Porque esa no es una vaca sino…una oveja-

-(Sudando) Je, je, eh…sólo bromeaba-

-Ah…es tan tonto como creer que la tierra es plana o que hay mil soles-

-(Sudando mucho más) ¿Quién pensaría eso?-

-Woof- (Traducción: tú)

-SHHHHH-

-¿Eh?-

-SHHHHEEP, Sheep, como oveja en ingles-

-Ah, ven chico, tal vez te gustaría ver una vaca real-

-¿En serio?, muchas gracias, señor Barley-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos me has hecho muchos favores-

-"Si pero por qué no piensa en regalarme una"-pensé-si, es un placer-

El señor Barley nos llevó a un establo donde estaban varios animales, no sé si eran blanco con manchas negras o negros con lanchas blancas, en seguida supe que eran.

-SON ALIENS-

-Eh…pues son vacas-

-Entonces ¿las vacas vienen del espacio?-

-No, no vienen del espacio-

-Je, je, continué por favor-

-Claro-dijo el señor Barley-como verás, Jim, este establo está diseñado para vacas pero el que tienes en la granja Firecraft es para vacas y ovejas. Ese viejo Denzel era muy pillo, yo mismo le ayudé para levantar ese establo.

-No sabía que el abuelo le estimaba-

-Claro que si, era su mejor amigo, por lo menos eso me decía, siempre estaba con ese pillo, recuerdo como éramos, me creerías que le hicimos travesuras al antiguo alcalde y nos refugiábamos en la granja Denzelland.

Un lágrima cayó por le mejilla del señor Barley y me acerqué a él para hacerlo reaccionar, creo que por un segundo creyó que era el abuelo porque lo que me dijo me estremeció.

-¿Denzel?, estás vivo, estás tan joven… ¿Jim?, lo siento Jim, es que te pareces a Denzel-

-¿En serio?-dije cínicamente-"Pero si yo soy más guapo"

-Si, pero debe ser una coincidencia, tal vez yo estoy muy ciego-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-reí falsamente-"en serio, tiene que ver un ocultista"

-¿Quieres ordeñar una vaca?-

-Ordenar con gusto, vaca tráeme unas galletas y un café, no olvides que sea un Capuchino, lo demás lo devolveré-

-Ja, ja, eres muy gracioso, dije ordeñar, no ordenar-

-Ah si, claro ya lo sabía-

Esa tarde el señor Barley me enseñó como ordeñar una vaca, al final me divertí mucho, lanzando leche a Gary, este gruñía por eso y luego hizo que la leche me cayera sobre mí mojándome pero quedé pasteurizado.

-Muy bien, eres un gran granjero-

-Gracias-dije-"Ahora a lo bueno, usted me da la vaca y yo lo dejo en paz, pero sino sufrirá con el olor de Gary sin bañarse, ohohoho"

-Es por eso que he decidido darte esta vaca-

-EN SERIO-dije-"Rayos yo quería atormentarlo con el olor de Gary"

-Si, es que veo que lo cuidarás bien, pues me has convencido que contigo una vaca puede estar segura-

-Gracias, prometo cuidarla bien-

-Más te vale, Jim-además que la leche que consigas puedes venderla-

-Gracias, Gracias-

El señor Barley me ayudó a llevar a mi vaca y como soy poco original la llame "Vaca" que me sonaba muy bonito. Luego me despedí del señor Barley.

-Nos vemos, joven Jim-

-Cuídese-dije-"al fin se fue"

Después volví y traté de ordeñar a la vaca y así comer queso, hacer helados, tomar leche y además comer pizza.

-Woof-

-¿Qué las vacas no producen pizza?, pero si eso todos saben que las pizzas vienen de las vacas-

-Woof-

-Está bien, está bien-

Pero sorpresa la mía que cuando intenté ordeñar noté que era apenas un ternero, así que mis ganas de tomar leche se quebraron como cuando mi padre jugó Beisball y golpeó la ventana de la casa haciéndola trizas.

-FUI ESTAFADO-

-Woof-

-Ya, ya, ¿en serio no quieres ser abogado?-

-Woof-

-Yo creo que contigo ya hubiera hecho fortuna-

-Woof, Woof-

-Si, si, no queda otra-dije frunciendo el ceño

Nos dirigimos a la casa, dejando todo listo para la mañana siguiente, era apenas verano y pensé que nunca volvería, que ya habían pasado años desde mi llegada a Mineral Town, pero aún queda mucho que hacer, eso es seguro…


	10. Amigos

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 9: Amigos**

Jueves 17 de Verano (Thursday, 17 Summer)

"¿Cumpleaños de una amiga?, ¿Qué pasa si reacciono de forma diferente a los demás?, ¿Seré un buen amigo?, ¿Qué hago si no lo soy?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Miraba con melancolía mi granja, recordaba al abuelo con tristeza y angustia, era muy triste ya que había pasado mucho tiempo pero aún siento que está conmigo, ¿habré sido bueno con él?, ¿lo habré hecho sentir orgulloso de mí?, eso ya no lo sabría nunca…además recordé que el día que el barco naufragó y llegué a Mineral Town, pues alguien, una sombra femenina me rescató, nunca supe quien fue…espero agradecerle algún día… Gary saltó de alegría porque era un 17 de Verano… ¿y eso a mi qué?...

-Woof-

-Si, si, feliz 17 de Verano para ti también-

-Woof, Woof, Woof-

-¿Qué?-

-Woof-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Woof-

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? o ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Wooof-

-¿Cómo que tienes contactos y espías por el mundo?-

-Woof-

-A veces me das miedo…pero si tienes razón, entonces hoy es el cumpleaños de Ann, la linda Ann…aquí tu súper Jim irá a rescatarte del terrible olvido ante tu cumpleaños…-

-Woof-

-Claro que no puedes acompañarme, siempre que un superhéroe tiene un compañero este parece…permanece…perece, eso-

-Woof-

-Que no, no, no, no, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario-

Dos minutos después…

-(Aullido) WOOOOOOOOOOF-

-YA YA ESTÁ BIEN, YA CALLATE, PUEDES VENIR, PERO DEJA DE AULLAR-

-Woof-

Y pues no tenía regalo alguno para el cumpleaños de Ann, ni sabía si iba a celebrarlo, pero aún así debía saludarla…Ann es una joven pelirroja, con vestimenta campirana, muy simpática y además amante de todo, no importe que cosa le regalase ella siempre me decía de la misma manera gracias…

Flash Back…

(1)

-Ann, mira te traje un hongo-

-JIM QUE LINDO GRACIAS-dijo Ann.

(2)

-Ann mira te traje una botella de vino-

-Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría desear-

-Je, je, gracias, a Karen le gustó, espero que a ti también-

-Viniendo de ti, pues me lo tomo todo-

Fin del Flash Back…

Pero era su cumpleaños, era distinto, no podía permitir que se defraudara esta vez, no, porque es una de las siete amigas que tengo en esta pequeña aldea, para tener una enemiga, pues pensé que sería lo que a Ann más le gusta…

-Jim, Qué bueno que te veo-dijo Popuri acercándose cariñosamente.

-Hola, Popuri-dije-¿Sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ann?

-Eh…no, ¡es verdad!, se me había olvidado-

-Pero no sé que regalarle-dije mirando el suelo.

-Pues eso es fácil, ya que eres mi amigo y eres de confianza te diré el punto débil de Ann-dijo con una cara maliciosa (N/A: Se refiere a ¬¬)

-Si, ¿Cuál es, mi linda Popuri?-

-Eh…a ver ¿Cómo decirlo?...bueno…su punto débil… eres tú-

-¡QUE!-dije exaltado-ah si, bueno pues yo soy el punto débil de muchas chicas, tú sabes-

-Ja, ja, es por eso que te quiere mucho, siempre la haces reír-dijo Popuri-pues además le gusta los huevos, pero trata de que sean algo creativo, ¿si?

-Si, gracias Popuri, eres tan sabia, tan bella, que me haces sentir pequeño en tu inmensa constelación de amor-

-Ja, ja, ja y trae chiste como esos, nos vemos-

Bueno ya tenía mi regalo, pues no era difícil y Gary estaba junto a mí para apoyarme…hey, eso no es cierto, lo único que hace es perseguir su cola.

-Woof-

-Es la verdad, es la verdad-

Más tarde estaba en la casa con el huevo sobre mi mesa, manchas de pintura sobre ella y en la cáscara del huevo tenía una imagen que pronto explicaré…yo estaba vistiéndome con un traje elegante negro y con un peine de tres diente, que era el único que había en esa granja, me peiné cuanto pude… Estaba listo y metí el huevo en una caja pequeña, luego tomé dos cintas de tela fina, que encontré en la casa, una la usé como collar para Gary y otro para hacer un listón a la caja, después salimos en dirección a "El lugar de Doug"

-Hola, hola, caracola-dije entrando al bar.

-Pero, ¿no es James Turner quien entra?-dijo el padre de Ann, Doug, que a veces es muy simpático otra veces muy frío-veo que vienes a ver a mi hija.

-Si, es educado hacerlo-dijo Jim.

-Pues si, eh, Jim, tengo algo que decirte con respecto a Ann, pues verás…-

-¿Jim?-

-Ann, hola y…pues, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

-(Lágrimas)…GRACIAS JIM-dijo Ann abrazándome y me sonrojé, oigan, no pasa esto todos los días.

-Hey, no debes estar triste el día de tu cumpleaños, sino me harás quedar más con tu padre-dije sonriendo.

-Je, je, eres genial, Jim-

-Si, lo sé-dije-pero no vine solo, pues di unas paradas para avisar que mientras yo esté en este pueblo, pues EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI AMIGA SE CELEBRARÁ-

En ese momento abrí la puerta y muchas personas que aseguro que Ann no conocía se acercaron con regalos y otras cosas. Doug sacó un tocadiscos…yo quería mi Woofer con mi reproductor de música en MP3 y mi sala de juegos, pero bueno…bailamos como nunca…

Ann salió unos momentos y se sentó en una banca de cemento que había frente al bar, miró el cielo y comenzó a llorar, me sentí muy mal, pensé que lloraba por mi culpa, así que fui a disculparme…

-Ann, lo siento-dije.

-¿Qué?-me dijo con sus ojos aún con lágrimas.

-Pues lo lamento-dije y con mi mano derecha acomodé una porción de pelos anaranjados que le impedían verme por completo, ella se sonrojó y me vio con mucha amabilidad, como siempre.-y eso que aún ni te he dado tu regalo y ya te he hecho llorar-

-Jim…no lloro por tristeza sino por felicidad-me dijo.

-¿Eh?-

-Nunca había visto tanta gente en mi cumpleaños, te lo debo todo a ti, eres mi mejor amigo-

-¿Yo?... ¿mejor amigo?, vaya soy el mejor en algo-dije sonriendo y ella rió, luego saqué de un bolso pequeño que tenía la caja apresada por el listón-esto es para ti.

-Eh…gracias-dijo y con cuidado soltó el listón para luego sacar el huevo.

-Pues como sabrás no soy muy bueno en el dibujo pero…-

-JIM ERES EL MEJOR-

-¿Ah si?, digo, si, ya lo sabía-

Lo que le regalé a Ann fue un huevo con un dibujo en la cáscara de mi y ella juntos con las palabras "amistad es para siempre" y "feliz cumpleaños" que la llenaron de gozo.

-¿Te gustó?-pregunté.

-Me gustó tanto que creo que volveré a la fiesta sólo para mostrarlo-

-Vaya, eso sería genial…espero NO, SABRAN QUE DIBUJO HORRIBLE-

-Muy tarde ya estoy entrando-

-Hey, espera NO-

Ann bailó conmigo esa tarde, luego baile con Karen y finalmente con Popuri. Ann sonreía como nunca antes, Doug trajo un pastel con la imagen de ella, hecho con sus propias manos…eso no suena bien, lo primero que me imaginé fue que puso sus manos en el pastel, luego me despedí llevando a mi fiel Gary, me agradeció, se despidió de Gary y luego volvimos a la granja, para volver a la rutina…lo que me recuerda.

-JAMES TURNER-gritó mi enemigo, o sea Zack-¡SABES QUE TU CAJA DE RECOLECCION ESTÁ VACIA!

-Eh, si, es que, pues verás, que hoy fue el cumpleaños de Ann-

-Y ¿no me invitaste?-

-"Ups en el lío que me he metido"-dije y comencé a correr de los martillazos de Zack que estaba mucho más que furioso.

Otro gran día, pero mi vida en Mineral Town apenas empieza…


	11. Festival de las Vacas

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 10: Festival de las Vacas**

Domingo 20 de Verano (Sunday, 20 Summer)

"¿Qué es?, ¿en que consiste?, ¿Qué gano?, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?, eh… ¿Qué gano?, ¿algo útil?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

"DOMINGO", fue lo primero que grité molesto cuando escuché tocar mi puerta, me levanté con los ojos aún dormidos, abrí la puerta y vi al señor Barley recordándome algo, pero esto fue lo que escuché…"Hoy festival vacas tuya viene plaza bla bla bla". Luego cerré la puerta y me eché a la cama de nuevo…pero por poco tiempo porque era hora de que Gary hiciera de las suyas…

-ZzZzZzZz…un missisipi, dos missisipis, tres…-

-Woof, woof, woof, woof-

-AY por el amparo de la diosa de la cosecha y la protectora de los granjeros llamados James-

-Woof-

-Ah, eras tú-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Woof-

-Si, ya sé que no tengo vaca…-dije y sólo me demoré cinco minutos en que la información que entró por mi oído llegara a mi cerebro-… ¡VACA!

-Woof-

-Bien, ahora nadie tomará a mi Vaca-dije enojado-Vaca espérame yo te rescataré…

-Woof-

-Si, si, ya voy-

Bueno luego de hacer mis tareas diarias y dar gracias a la diosa de la cosecha por haberme dado alimentos para vender y comer, estuve listo cercano a las 11 a.m. Pese a que Gary quería venir, le dije que no era lo mejor, ya que sólo habrían vacas.

-Jim, que bueno que viniste-dijo el señor Barley.

-Hola, ¿Cómo está Vaca?-dije-"entréguemela y nadie saldrá herido, pero sino sufrirá con el Jim-punch"

-Está bien, allá comiendo, espero que gane-

-Yo también-

-Bueno yo debo irme a ver que dicen los jueces-

-Si-

Caminaba con desgano hasta que vi por fin a mi Vaca…

-Hola, Vaca-

-Moooo-

-Je, je, ya sé que pronto saldremos a casa-

-Moooo-

-Claro, hay mucho que hacer y comer-

-Moooooooooooo-

-No, no importa sino ganas-dije-"MAS TE VALE GANAR"

-Vaya, que linda es tu vaca, Jim-dijo la pequeña May, la nieta del señor Barley.

-Jim, veo que la has cuidado muy bien-dijo Popuri.

-Se ve muy fuerte-dijo Rick.

-Je, je, gracias, es mi mejor vaca-

-Mooooooo-

-"Si, ya sé que eres la única"-pensé-¡es la mejor!

-Eso es muy bueno, pero no creo que le gane a las vacas del abuelo-dijo May.

-¡EL SEÑOR BARLEY TAMBIÉN COMPITE!-dije asustado.

-Eh, lamento decirlo, Jim, pero es cierto-dijo Rick.

-Descuida, puedes llegar a la final, tu vaca se ve muy fuerte-dijo Popuri.

-Gracias Popuri-dije.

Bueno luego fuimos a ver a la competencia o, como los llamo, perdedores ante mi, muajajaja, digo, mis rivales. Los tres primeros no fueron tan importantes, pero el cuarto me dejó anonadado, cosa que no me gusta para nada, yo quiero ganar, era la vaca del señor Barley.

-Se ve muy fuerte-dijo un juez.

-Muy elegante-dijo otra juez.

-Además se ve muy bien cuidado-dijo una jueza.

-"AY LA ENVIDIA ME CORROE Y NI SE QUE ES ESO, PERO SE QUE ME ESTA OCURRIENDO"-pensé con cara de furioso-si, es muy bonita…

-Gracias Jim, bueno jueces, la última vaca es la de James Turner-dijo el señor Barley.

-NOOOOOOOO-dije en voz alta-eh, ¿yo dije eso?, eh, pues no creo que sea…buena idea que los jueces sólo trabajen, deberían tomarse un tiempito libre, ¿no?

-Me agrada la idea, joven James-dijo un juez.

-Lo sabía-dije-eh, ¿otra vez pensando en alto…je, je, bueno nos vemos luego de su receso.

-Jim, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Popuri.

-No puedo mostrar a Vaca así luego de la demostración de la súper vaca del señor Barley-

-Creo que exageras-dijo Rick.

-No, no, no lo hago-

-¿Qué piensas hacer'-preguntó May.

-Bueno, pues tal vez use los efectos especiales-dije y luego recordé que no estaba en mi casa y mi vida como millonario-rayos voy a perder de la forma más denigrante que existe.

-Oh vamos, Jim, sabes bien que esto no es todo en la vida-dijo Popuri-habrán otros concursos, de seguro ganas los otros.

-Si, creo que tengo razón, debo pensar que es mejor "divertirse que ganar"-dije-pero que rayos estoy diciendo quiero mi copa y mi premio.

-No hay remedio contigo, Jim-dijeron.

-Y el receso ha terminado-dijeron los jueces.

-Rayos, pero si no hice algo para impresionar a los jueces-dije-eh, pensé en alto de nuevo.

-Examinaremos a tu vaca-dijeron los jueces.

-Bien, veo que la has cuidado muy bien-dijo la jueza.

-Es fuerte-dijo otro juez.

-Piensa, piensa, claro-dijo Jim y ordeñó su vaca-prueben su leche, es exquisita…

-Y su leche es deliciosa-dijo el otro juez.

-Pero lamentablemente escasa-dijeron todos juntos.

-Rayos-dijo Jim.

-Bien, ya hemos visto todas-dijo la jueza.

-ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, EL GANADOR DE ESTE FESTIVAL ES…-

-Oh por favor-dije.

-BARLEY DE LA GRANJA YODEL-

- Gracias, Gracias-dijo el señor Barley-

Más tarde…

-Felicidades, señor Barley-

-Gracias, Jim-

-Creo que nunca seré como usted, pero…bueno-dije-"rayos, tonto anciano, ¿Por qué me robó mi premio?"

-Jim, no tienes que decir eso-dijo el señor Barley-verás tu vaca el próximo año ganará eso es seguro, no lo dudes, sólo perdiste porque aún es pequeña, pero pronto será una vaca adulta entera y ganará todos los concursos-

-Gracias, señor Barley-

Bueno pues no gané, pero bueno tengo otras cosas en que pensar, como en chicas, comida y mi granja. Pese a que recién acabo de perder, me siento un ganador y no saben como se siente la ironía…pero por hoy, será mejor que me duerma para buscar más aventuras mañana…


	12. Festival de Fuegos Artificiales

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 11: Festival de Fuegos Artificiales**

Jueves 24 de Verano (Thursday, 24 Summer)

"¿Qué se celebra?, ¿Qué se hace?, ¿es bonito?, ¿debería llevar una cámara?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que me castigaron encerrándome en este pueblo sin televisión por cable ni comida grasosa como me encanta, llena de aceite y sus derivados…Era genial, Ann y Popuri me dieron dinero para comprar una cocina…¿tanta pena daba?, bueno tal vez, pero ahora la casa tiene lo necesario para preparar el alimento del hombre, papas fritas…es como dice en los libros, lo primero que dice el hombre al nacer es "papas fritas" todos lo saben…

-Woof-

-Si, si, y luego inventaron la rueda, eso es cultura general, Gary-

-Woof-

-Si, bueno que quieres…no me digas, ehm, ya sé, un hueso suculento-

-Woof-ladró meneando la cola.

-Lástima, no hay, JA-

-Grrrr-dijo Gary mirándome con odio.

-Ya, ya, ten una barra de chocolate-

-Woof-

-Si, ¿Qué mire el calendario?... ¿que tiene?, a ver…Dia del "Festival de Fuegos artificiales", interesante…-

-Woof-y Gary me trajo un papel con publicidad de ese día.

-A ver, "Día del Festival de Fuegos Artificiales", vengan con su pareja para ver los fuegos artificiales en la playa sobre el mar, una vez al año-

-Woof, Woof-

-No sé a quien voy a invitar, además no tengo que invitar a nadie, hay suficiente Jim para todas-

-JIM-se escuchó fuera de la casa junto con varios toques en la puerta.

-¿Si?-dije abriendo la puerta y vi a una gran cantidad de personas que me asustaron-vaya y ahora ¿que hice?, les juro que di mis ofrendas a la diosa de la cosecha todos los días, bueno, excepto esa vez…

-Jim, descuida no es una manifestación, es sólo que pensamos que como pueblo debíamos invitarte al "Festival de fuegos artificiales"-dijo Thomas

-Gracias, claro que no sé si ir-

-Jim, ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?, esta es una oportunidad única-dijo Popuri.

-Pero…no sé con quien ir-

-Puedes ir solo…-

-Ja, ja, ja, que buena broma…eh… ¿no era broma?-

-Pues no…toma en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho, Jim-

-Eh, si, gracias-dije mientras se iban-"rayos, no puedo ir solo, imagíname allí solito frente a fuegos artificiales que se vería romántico par alguien de mi estirpe, no puede ser, mi prosapia es magnánimo como para ir solo, siempre lo ha dicho mi padre"

-Woof-

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?-

-Woof, Woof-

-Bueno si, pero…-

-Woof-

-Está bien, iré contigo-dije con desgano…

-HEY… ¡espera!-se escuchó por mi granja.

-HEY NIÑO NO PISES ESAS PLANTAS-

-Lo siento señor, es que ese perro se ha llevado mi juguete, mi Mechabot Ultra Robot-

-Pues lo mejor es que le pidas a un adulto que te ayude-

-Gracias señor-

-Bueno nos vemos-

-¿QUE?-

-¿Qué de que?-pregunté.

-¿No va a ayudarme? Y ¿lo que dijo?-

-Eh…dije adulto, yo tengo 17, ni que fuera viejo-

-Pero, señor…-

-Bien, Gary has algo-

-Wooof, Woof-

-Grrrr-respondió el otro perro.

-Ve Gary busca y destruye-dije… je, je, siempre quise decir eso.

-WOOF-

-Grr…au, au, au-dijo el perro soltando el juguete y corriendo por su vida.

-Sabía que mi perro era fiero-

-Woof, woof-dijo con una mirada maligna (Traducción: Y no me querías dar mi hueso, eh)

-Aquí tienes niño-

-Gracias señor…-

-Turner, Jim Turner-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Stu-

-"Y a mi qué"-pensé-mucho gusto…

-Muchas gracias, señor, estaría perdido sin este juguete-dijo Stu abrazándome por la felicidad y yo me sentí un poco mal…por pensar de esa manera…

-Eh, de nada, bien, chico, yo debo volver a mis deberes, eh, pues, eh, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa un minuto a comer algo?-

-Me encantaría-

-Bien, ven Gary-

Entonces entramos, le serví mi famoso Jim Le Desert, le encantó, pues es claro ese curso de cocina tuvo que hacer algo bueno, él me contó que hacía en el lago, al principio no me importo, pero luego me habló de su abuelita…me acorde de dos personas, la primera mi abuela Lidia, era tan hermosa, un poco vieja, pero muy linda, siempre que llegaba a su casa me servía galletas, al estilo antiguo, fue una de las pocas personas que no le importaba si me vestía como si no fuera de la clase social a la que pertenezco, pero murió y me dejó un gran dolor…luego me acordé del abuelo, Denzel, era muy estricto pero me quería, pese a no ser consanguíneos, pero también murió y me dejó un gran dolor…

-Ella me deja llevar insectos a la casa, pero mi hermana Elli siempre busca algo para regañarme-

-Si, te entiendo perfectamente, también tengo una hermana, aunque la mía es menor-

-Si, nunca te dejan hacer nada…-

-Además te quitan tus cosas…-

-Si, tú me entiendes, Jim, bueno pero cambiando de tema, fui al campo para ver si podía alguien invitarla al Festival de Fuegos Artificiales-

-Pero he visto muchas personas que irán solas-

-¿Tú irías solo?-

-Eh…me callo-

-Y pues no lo encontré, mi abuela Ellen estará muy triste, es que no la conoces, siempre tiene que estar en casa, pensé que sería una buena idea sacarla hoy-

-Eh…acepto-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo iré con tu abuela Ellen, si me lo permites y si ella quiere, claro-

-¿En serio?...gracias Jim, eres mi hermano nuevo-

-Je, je, hermano que raro suena eso, ni Lucy me llamaba hermano-

-Pues yo seré el primero, si me dejas-

-Claro que si-

Caminamos con mi fiel Gary a la casa de Ellen y Stu, estaba muy feliz, ya que no iba a ir solo, claro con la momia de Mineral Town, pero creo que es algo…Estaba entre la casa de Thomas y la biblioteca que nunca he visitado, es más ni siquiera sabía que era una biblioteca, Stu me lo dijo. Y dentro estaban dos personas, una anciana que sonrió al ver a Stu y a un ángel con traje de enfermera.

-HOLAAAA ENFERMERA-dije.

-Je, je, Stu trajiste un amigo-

-Corrección hermano-

-Perdónalo, es que a veces se vuelve loquito-

-Por ti todo-dije.

-Abuelita Ellen-dijo Stu-te traje una pareja para ir al festival.

-Ja, ja, siempre me haces reir, Stu-dijo la anciana, era muy linda y apacible.

-Es verdad-dije.

-¡QUE!-dijo Elli-no tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que te dice Stu-

-Pero si yo accedí, linda Elli-dije.

-Gracias, pero ya estoy vieja para eso-dijo Ellen.

-Pero el espíritu siempre es joven, señora Ellen-

-Je, je, tienes razón, Elli tráeme mi abrigo, iremos al festival-

-Pero…-

-Elli, por favor-dijo Stu.

-Vamos-dije con una cara irresistible.

-Bien-dijo Elli.

Luego vimos en el puerto yo con la señora Ellen mirando el cielo que acababa de anochecer y comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Ella miraba tan dichosa, como debía ser, era su tarde y su festival, luego Elli me pidió hablar conmigo…

-Pues como decirlo, yo quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho hoy-

-Je, je, de nada, sólo cumplía con mi deber-

-¿Deber?-

-Claro, ¿crees que soy un espía y granjero solamente?-

-¿Eh?-

-Además la señora Ellen quería salir desde hace mucho, yo sólo le di un empujoncito-

-En todo caso, gracias, eres muy lindo, bueno déjame presentarme como se debe, soy Elli, la enfermera de Mineral Town, trabajo en la clínica con el Doctor-

-Soy James Turner, pero todos me dicen Jim, vivo en la Granja del anciano Denzel, que ahora es mía-

-Así que tú eras el naufrago, mucho gusto entonces, vuelves a la escena del crimen-

-Je, je si, así parece-

Luego me despedí de todos cuando veía con Gary los fuegos artificiales desde el césped de mi granja, eran tan hermosas… pero por un momento me pareció ver la imagen del abuelo Denzel en el cielo y luego la mía, debió sólo haber sido mi imaginación…bueno aún me quedan cosas que hacer y mañana será un día muy agotador, pero muchas aventuras tendré…


	13. Festival de Musica en la iglesia

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 12: Festival de Música en la Iglesia**

Sábado 3 de Otoño (Saturday, 3 Fall)

"¿Qué se celebra?, ¿Qué se hace?, ¿es bonito?, ¿Dónde consigo una ocarina?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

-"MADERA, MADERA, MADERA"-grité cuando vi el letrero del carpintero Gota, decía trae madera para hacer expansiones a tu casa, gallinero, establo y algunos detalles. Yo estaba buscando la forma de conseguir más dinero y además esa no era la forma, pero es que la granja se vería mucho más bonita. Gary jalaba mi pantalón con su hocico y sus dientes, era verdad, tenía que seguir trabajando, lo pensaré luego…

-Woof-

-Si, ya sé, tengo que traer esas bayas también-

-Woof, Woof-

-¿Qué?-dije mirando a un padre caminando al parecer a mi granja, bueno pues decidí hacer mi acción generosa del día-hola, mi nombre es Jim Turner.

-Vaya, a ti era a quien buscaba-dijo el padre-¿eres tú el naufrago?, ¿el que heredó la granja del anciano Denzel?-

-Si, soy yo-

-Mucho gusto entonces, soy Carter, el padre de Mineral Town-

-Si y ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunté-"vaya he cambiado harto, no, ¡déjeme trabajar!"-

-Bueno, no sé si sabrás que hoy es el festival de la música en la iglesia-dijo Carter, rayos tienen un festival para todo, creo que también hay uno para el cerdo y la tierra, no, sólo hay para vacas y ovejas, pero ¿para Jim no?

-Si-

-Pues pensé que podrías venir-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-dije-"que aburrimiento, deberían enterrarme vivo en vez de ir"-

-Bueno, gracias, trae una ocarina, nos vemos-

En ese momento sentí que me partía literalmente en pedazos minúsculos que eran incontables. Sentí que Gary podía con su cola barrerme por ese momento… Entonces me vino la duda como cuando papá dijo que era bueno usando un rifle y destruyó todas las ventanas de la mansión. Gary jaló y jaló mi pantalón hasta que maquinalmente caminé hasta la granja Firecraft.

-AY, ¿DE DONDE VOY A SACAR UNA OCARINA?-

Y me acordé de un juego que mi papá había diseñado y que destrocé, se trataba de un chico kokiri o algo así que tenía que rescatar a una princesa Zulda creo que se llamaba y que necesitaba la ocarina de tiempo…QUIERO ESA OCARINA AHORA

-Woof-

-¿Qué le pregunte a alguien?-

-Woof-

-¿Quién podría tener una ocarina?-

-Woof, Woof-

-Está bien, voy a preguntar a alguien-

Y por orden y mandato de mi valiente y fiel can salí en busca que no me decía si volvería con vida en busca de la ocarina de oro, rescatar a lindas damiselas y lidiar contra poderosos dragones. Bueno, en realidad iría con Ann para preguntarle si tenía una que me pudiera prestar. Llegué entonces al "Lugar de Doug", pero no había rastro alguno de personas que me pudiesen ayudar. Entonces fue cuando veía el suelo encaminándome hacia mi granja y el padre Carter me vio. Se acercó con pasos que parecían sospechosos y además que yo sólo oía los pasos me asusté, así que caminé cada vez más rápido.

-JIM-

-ALEJESE, SOY CINTA PURPURA EN KING KONG-dije con los ojos cerrados y a la defensiva.

-Eh…es Kung Fu-

-Eh…ESO-

-Soy el padre Carter, ¿me recuerdas?-

-Je, je, claro-

-Me alegro, pues te veía un poco preocupado-

-"Claro que me ve preocupado, estoy así por su culpa, ¿a caso me quiere llevar al infierno?"-pensé- No, ¿Cómo cree?, estoy bien-

-En ese caso me retiro-

-NO-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que aún no encuentro la ocarina-

-Bah, y ¿no te dije que nosotros te la dábamos?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tenemos una ocarina en la iglesia-

-¿En serio?-dije-"y ¿Por qué no lo dijo desde un principio?, ¿sabía que casi me causa una hipoxia…o lo que sea?"

-Claro, bueno pues si quieres puedes acompañarme a la iglesia y practicar-

-No necesito practicar, tengo el talento innato-

-¿Te dije que tocaremos a todo el pueblo?-

-Por eso digo que practicar suena genial-

-Je, je, vamos que hay mucho que hacer-

Bueno pues creyente del todo no soy, pero al entrar vi a todo el pueblo adornando la iglesia con varias guirnaldas y un gran órgano al lado del altar me dieron muchas ganas de ayudar. Entré y encontré a Ann, Popuri y Karen, las saludé y ellas me mostraron el lugar. Rick me enseñó como tocar la ocarina, en realidad no tenía idea alguna de ese instrumento.

6.00 p.m…

-Bienvenidos sean al festival de la música en la iglesia de Mineral Town-dijo el padre Carter-todos saben bien que la música es un regalo, es por eso que ahora honramos aquello. Con ustedes, al órgano Mary, en la flauta Ann, en el metalofono Popuri, en la ocarina Jim y como solista Karen

-"Gracias madre tierra, porque tú eres quien, eres con nosotros sincera, y nos llevas siempre al bien"-cantó Karen.

-Vaya-dije cuando terminamos de tocar y la gente aplaudió.

Me quedé impresionado de la cantidad de personas que asistieron. Bueno luego de ver a lo que vinieron, o sea a mí tocando la ocarina, se fueron muy contentos luego de que diera autógrafos y luego viniera Steven Spielberg y firmara un contrato para hacer "La Ocarina de Arturo", bueno, en realidad sólo comimos, dimos gracias y luego nos fuimos a casa, en realidad la pasé muy bien. Fue un día distinto…y ¿Zack?, pues me encargué de él…

-Zack, jefe, pues ¿no quiere un poco más de pastel?-

-No gracias Jim-

-Lástima tendré que decirle a Popuri que no aceptó su pastel-

-Dame eso-

-"Come, Come, come, ja, ja, ja, pronto caerás y no hay antiácidos en esta iglesia, ja, ja, ja"-pensé-¿Por qué no comes más?

-Es que…-

-Popuri…-

-Está bien, dame eso-

Bueno luego de eso pues me dirigí con Gary a mi humilde granja que pronto diré adiós. Pero por ahora más sorpresas me dará Mineral Town…


	14. Festival de la Cosecha

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 14: Festival de la Cosecha**

Viernes 9 de Otoño (Friday, 9 Fall)

"¿Qué se hace?, ¿Qué es lo que se celebra?, ¿Habrá comida o dinero?, ¿Qué llevo?, ¿Qué hago si lo arruino?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Me desperté con mugidos y cacareos. Ayer había pasado un tornado y no pude salir de mi casa, me dio una sensación de miedo e impotencia, porque no podía ayudar a mis gallinas y mis vacas, ellas ya son como mi familia. Gary me ayudó a regar las plantas y recoger la miel. Ya a las diez de la mañana ya estaba libre de nuevo, frente a mi florido campo, Thomas había pasado el día anterior y me dijo que nunca había visto un campo tan florido y bello como el mío, claro que lo es pues necesito el dinero para salir de este pueblo tendré que venderlo algún día y tiene que ser a un elevado costo. También me dijo que hoy se celebraba el "Festival de la Cosecha", una vez al año sucede…eso me lo dijo Gary, ese perro está poseído o es muy inteligente…ESTA POSEIDO.

-Woof-

-No, los perros no son inteligentes-

-Woof-

-Que no, tú no eres la excepción-

-Woof, Woof-

-¡Me dices terco!-

-Woof-

-Bien, bien, debemos prepararnos-dije y entramos a mi linda casa, con una vasija para flores, ya tenía su primera extensión, al igual que mi gallinero. Abrí mi refrigerador y tomé una jarra de leche, le serví a Gary y me devolvió con un "¿crees que soy gato", luego le di su hueso y tomé un huevo mediano, pensé que era mejor que un huevo pequeño de hace días, que uno fresco-Vamos-

-Woof-

Caminamos hacia la plaza de Rose, o como le llamo la plaza del pueblo, vimos a Popuri y a Rick saliendo de su casa con huevos en sus manos, también vi a Gray con un hongo en las manos. Vi a May también con un jarro de leche fresca.

-Hola-dije.

-JIM-dijeron todos impresionados.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Pues que no pensamos que vendrías-dijo Rick.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te veíamos tan ocupado ayer-dijo Popuri.

-Ah bueno, pero ya estoy aquí-

-Me alegro que hayas venido-dijo Gray.

-Además habrá mucha comida-dijo May.

-Eso suena muy bien, Gary es un hambreado-

-Woof-

-No, no, Gary, ¿no tienes sentido del humor?, no me muerdas-dije corriendo de Gary.

-Ja, ja, ja-rieron todos.

Entramos como a eso de las once y media de la mañana y vi a Thomas bajo a un pote de tamaño colosal, era tan grande que uno podía ahogarse si se caía allí. Yo caminé con alegría por esa plaza, vi a tantas personas, Ann se me acercó para saludarme y Karen se acercó también y se rió cuando le dije "Oh gran diosa que tus ojos me dejan diminuto"…

-Jim, ven-dijo Thomas-este pote es donde se colocan las cosechas de este año, ¿Qué nos has traído?-

-Un huevo-dije.

-Muy bien, colócalo dentro-

-¿Yo?, ¿y si me caigo?-

-Oh vamos, no es difícil-

Subí por una larga escalera, con muchísimo miedo a ahogarme con el estofado. Gary me apoyaba con ladridos o creo que me apoyaba, tal vez me decía "Cáete", como sea llegué a la cima y solté mi huevo al gran pote luego me di cuenta de un simple detalle.

-LO METÍ CON CASCARA-

-Bien Jim baja-dijo Thomas sin escucharme.

-Ah bueno, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que alguien se lo coma?-

5 minutos después…

-Coff, Coof-dijo un señor

-JURO QUE NO FUI, FUE ACCIDENTAL-dije.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿No se estaba atorando?-

-Pues sólo tocía-

-Lo siento, je, je-dije-"rayos ahora si que estoy en problemas, me podría llevar a la cárcel"

-Jim, ven, aquí está tu parte-dijo Thomas dándome un plato con un olor irresistible, era tan exquisito que no pude negarme.

-Gracias-

-Veo que lo disfrutas mucho-dijo Thomas-claro que la próxima vez…quítale la cáscara al huevo-

-(Tragando saliva) Eh…je, je, no se preocupe-

-Jim, mira, el efecto huevo fue un éxito-dijo Ann.

-¿Efecto qué?-

-Si, pusiste el huevo entero y le dio el sabor que tanto buscábamos-

-Que genial, ven, al fin alguien ve que soy un gran chef-

-Ja, ja, ven, que hay mucho que comer-

-Y mucho que probar, la noche es joven, vamos-

-Ja, ja, claro-

No se pero luego de comer tanta comida creo que me dio un lapso de idiotez, ya que sólo recuerdo que bailaba y reía sin motivo alguno. Ann y Karen bailaron conmigo, Popuri me ayudaba a mantenerme en pie. Era una tarde tranquila en Mineral Town, muchas aventuras esperan, como se dice: "Cuando hay una fiesta o un baile…como dice su nombre fiestea y ¡baila!, para eso fue creada"…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de HaldamirElf: bueno primero perdon por no haber puesto este cap antes, y ademas quiero dar las gracias por leer mi fic, acabo de ver y este fic tiene nada mas ni nada menos q 369 HITS, xD nunca pense q tendria tantos por eso muchas gracias!!!


	15. Festival de la Luna Llena

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo 15: Festival de la Luna Llena**

Martes 13 de Otoño (Tuesday, 13 Fall)

"¿Qué se hace?, ¿Qué es lo que se celebra?, ¿En donde se celebra?, ¿Qué llevo?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH…." Grité luego de ver el calendario, estaba más que muerto, era…era…era…era…

-Woof-dijo mi perro frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, si, es MARTES 13-

El día prohibido para la familia Turner, creí que mi padre se había desecho de ese día, si pudo comprar la luna porque no usó su dinero para acabar con ese día.

-Debo estar atento a todo lo que este día haga, si no me cuido puede activar a sus anti padrinos y mandarme a su anti mundo-

-¿Woof?-

-¿Qué nunca has visto la televisión?, todo lo que se diga allí es la verdad, eso todos lo saben-

-Woof, Woof, Woof-

-Bueno ese hombre no, ¿Cómo alguien va a destruir una ciudad con una "bomba atómica"?, además ni existen así que…eso no cuenta-

-(Toque de puerta) JIM-

-AY ES EL MARTES 13 QUE ME BUSCA PARA ENVIARME A SU REINO DE TERROR-

-Eh, no, soy Karen, vine a saber si ibas a ir al festival-

Mi queridísima Karen, la primera mujer, a excepción de la que me rescató que nunca supe quien fue, que conocí en el mundo de los vegetales o Mineral Town. Ella me había invitado a la mayoría de las ceremonias en el mes de otoño, aunque no sé porque…tal vez no sea nada importante…

-Hola-dije abriendo la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo bien, y ¿tu?-

-También bien, eh, ¿vas a ir al festival?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?..."Martes 13"…no, pensándolo mejor me quedaré en casa…"donde no haya nada puntiagudo ni espejos, ni gatos negros, ni sales a derramar, sin escaleras"-

-Oh vamos, no me dirás que todo esto es por ser martes 13, ¿o si?-

-Ehm…para que te digo que no si, si-

-Ven, ay mi niño, no puedes creer que algo malo te va a ocurrir conmigo, ¿o si?-

-Ehm…"que linda"…está bien, "creo que tengo mi trébol de 36 hojas por allí"-

-Bien, sigue tú con tus deberes, vendré más tarde, eh, no te arrepentirás-

-Eh….si, bien, nos vemos-

Eso sucede cuando haces que una chica se sienta bien ella te convence en algo que podría causarte la muerte, además ese Martes 13 aún está buscándome, podría atacarme en cualquier momento. ¿Dónde hay dinero cuando se necesita?

-Woof-

-Que si se puede borrar un día con el dinero, pero ¿Qué no has oído que con dinero baila el perro?-

-Woof-frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, ya sé es un malvado dicho, pero así es…además los perros no bailan bien, ¿para que hacerlos bailar?... ¿Gary?, atrás Gary, tengo un zapato y no dudaré en lanzártelo-

Luego de la persecución de mi perro hice mis tareas diarias, o sea darle de comer a mis gallinas, a vaca y a Faster, luego saqué unos momentos a Faster para que tomara aire fresco. Luego hice mi expedición con mi trébol de 36 hojas (N/A: Tiene un trébol de tres hojas con 33 hojas pegadas a él)

-Woof-

-(Frunciendo el ceño) Claro que es real-dije,

-Woof, Woof, Woof-

-AUXILIO-se escuchó cerca a la fuente de la diosa de la cosecha, fuimos corriendo, con pasos raudos y vimos a la bestia atrapando a mis queridas Popuri y Ann, entonces monté sobre mi fuerte Faster y con mi arco y flechas eliminé al monstruo…

-Woof-

-(Frunciendo el ceño) Si, si, bien, Ann y Popuri están a punto de caer por la cascada, sólo estaban sujetadas por una rama-dije y tardé cinco minutos en procesar lo que había dicho-¡ANN! ¡POPURI!

-AYUDANOS JIM-gritaron.

-SI, ENSEGUIDA-dije y tomé una liana de un árbol, luego la lancé pero fallé, luego lo intenté de nuevo y quedó en una roca.

-Eh…Jim, nosotras estamos aquí, no en la roca-dijo Popuri perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si, si, ya sé-dije frunciendo el ceño y comencé a subir por la liana hasta llegar con ellas, luego tomé el brazo de Popuri y con su ayuda ella pudo llegar a la liana, luego Ann estaba a punto y la rama de la que estaban sosteniéndose se rompió, Ann comenzó a gritar y yo cogí su mano-uff, eso estuvo muy cerca-

-Gracias, Jim-dijo Ann.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias-dijo Popuri mientras yo dejaba a Ann en la liana.

-En fin, para ser martes 13 no ha pasado nadaaaaa-dije cayendo de la liana directamente a la fuente, Ann y Popuri no pudieron evitar reirse, yo salí empapado de la fuente-esto no es justo-

-Ja, ja, descuida Jim, no volverá a pasar-dijo Ann.

-¿En serio?-pregunté.

-No-dijo Popuri y volvió a reírse, mi canino amigo tampoco fue la excepción, estaba revolcándose de la risa.

-Oye, Jim, ¿vas a ir al festival hoy?-preguntó Ann.

-Si, voy a ir con Karen-dije y Ann miró el suelo.

-Karen estuvo planeando esto desde que te conoció-dijo Popuri.

-¿Ah si?-dijimos Ann y yo.

-Si, es que no sabía como agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho en Mineral Town-dijo Popuri.

-¿Sólo por eso?-preguntó Ann aliviada.

-Tal vez…-dijo mirando maliciosamente (N/A:¬¬) a Ann-¿Por qué algún problema tienes?-

-No, no, para nada-dijo Ann sudando.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir, no puedo ir empapado al festival-dije-eh… ¿en donde va a realizarse?-

-Ah, claro, eso tenía que decirte, ja, ja-dijo Popuri con su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza-es en el pico de la colina de la madre(N/A: Peak of Mother´s Hill), a las 6:00 pm. Bien no te retrasamos más, ven Ann, debemos irnos-

-Nos vemos, Jim-dijo Ann.

-Hasta más tarde-dijo Popuri.

"Sé que están aquí, los huelo, los siento, anti padrinos, están aquí"-decía asustado en un rincón, abrazando a mis piernas. Ya estaba vestido y para el peor de mis descubrimientos el trébol era falso, otra gran obra para mi perro, cuando caí a la fuente el pegamento se disolvió…

-Woof, Woof, Woof, woof-

-Si, si, ya entendí, con el primer "te lo dije" me bastó, bien, creo que como le prometí a Karen ir ya no puedo retractarme-

-JIM, ¿ESTÁS LISTO?-preguntó Karen fuera de la casa.

-Eh…si-dije abriendo la puerta y vi a Karen hermosa como siempre, con un vestido como romántico y tomó mi mano y me llevó al pico de las colinas de la madre. Allí habían muchas personas, muchas estaban abrazadas y otras besándose…lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "¿Qué hago aquí?", de seguro quieren que me una a su legión del mal, donde el amor es la ley primordial, pero yo quiero mi cama, mis cosas, mi dinero…entonces fue cuando lo vi…entendí porque se llama "Festival de la luna llena", a aproximadamente las 11:00 pm la luna alcanzó su máxima altura y entre la oscuridad total, nosotros éramos iluminados por esta luna majestuosa, Karen y yo estábamos sentados en un borde y fue cuando puse más atrás mi mano de lo debido…no me malinterpreten, quiero decir del límite del pico, lo que quiero decir es que…me caí, salí rodando mientras la luna nos iluminaba yo caía rodando hasta llegar a la base del pico…

-Sabía que no debía salir de mi casa un martes 13-dije mientras estaba casi inconciente y veía pajaritos rondando sobre mi cabeza.

-JIM-escuché, de pronto sentí como Karen me ayudaba, luego recuperé todos mis actos vitales, y me fijé que estaba en mi cada con vendajes en la cabeza y Karen a mi lado, el doctor estaba haciendo algo en la mesa-¿te sientes mejor?-

-Eh, si, je, je, creo que fui muy torpe-dije-"mentira fueron los anti padrinos"-

-Para nada, eso suele ocurrir-dijo Karen.

-Tuvo suerte, jovencito, esos golpes no fueron graves-dijo el doctor-además su amiga la ayudó rápidamente, creo que un día en cama bastará-

-Está bien-dije y Karen se levantó.

-Bien, como el señor Fuerte está bien, yo debo irme-dijo Karen.

-Gracias y…disculpa que esto haya ocurrido-

-Para nada, descuida, sólo mejórate…oh, claro, lo que quería decirte en el pico, quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho-

-Pues no he hecho nada del otro mundo-dije con falsa modestia.

-Eso crees-dijo y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla derecha y luego se despidió para luego salir de la casa.

-Nunca me volveré a limpiar esta mejilla-dije con cara de atontado.

-Woof-frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo que sucio?, ¿quieres terminar en la perrera?-dije mirándolo maliciosamente.

Pues era algo extraño, tal vez debía olvidar eso, debía recordar que algún día los dejaría y ni modo, mañana no podré trabajar, pero ¿Qué hacer?, no me voy a morir por eso, es más si pudiera bailaría…aunque menos dinero, un día más un día menos, nuevas aventuras vendrán… y en cuanto a los anti padrinos esta vez les salio todo mal…


	16. Vinos

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo ****16: ****Vinos**

Jueves 15 de Otoño (Thursday, 15 Fall)

"¿Qué hago?, ¿A quien escojo?, ¿Qué es lo que gano?, ¿Qué llevo?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

Era miércoles por la tarde cuando sentí un golpeteo en mi puerta, yo, claro estaba haciendo de las mías, lo más importante del día, contar mi dinero…bueno luego de los cien golpeteos decidí abrir la puerta. Era el tal Duke que entraba a mis dominios, grrr, lo único que logrará es que Gary le ladre…

-Wooof-dijo y luego bostezó mi fiel perro.

-No me ayudas-dije a mi can y abrí la puerta de par en par-¿si?-

-¡JIM TURNER!-dijo exaltado y yo pensé que me había metido en problemas…yo no me meto en problemas, bueno excepto esa vez en que le corté unas cepas y robe, no, tome prestado por tiempo indeterminado una botella de vino. Él se acercó con la cara de sarcasmo de siempre y yo me hacía pequeñito con cada pisada-he venido a decirte que…-

-JURO QUE NO FUI YO, SINO GARY-dije saltado y chocando con la silla de la casa.

-Woof…grrrr-dijo mi perro con una mirada maliciosa.

-Hehe, no vine a regañarte…pero ya que esta a discusión-dijo mirándome con odio.

-(Sudando) hehehehe, si que cosas ¿no?-dije muy preocupado.

-Sólo vine a decirte que mañana las cepas estarán listas para que las recolecte y el mejor día para hacer vino, pero es un duro trabajo y necesito ayuda…-dijo Duke.

-"Ah y yo soy el ayudante de este tipo, cuando termine de hablar haré que Gary lo muerda"-pensé con rabia.

-Es por eso que quiero que me ayudes…-dijo Duke.

-"Y porque aceptaría hacer un trabajo así"-me dije.

-Y te pagaré con gusto-

-CON DINERO BAILA EL PERRO (Gary me mira con odio) Y UN GRANJERO LLAMADO JAMES-grité-¡ACEPTO!

-Hehe, bueno nos veremos entonces, ah si, si quieres, sólo si quieres puedes invitar a alguien para que te acompañe-

-¿Quién podría ser? Ehm… ni idea-

-Tal vez mi sobrina-dijo con cara pícara.

-¡QUE!...eh…hehe, y ¿Por qué precisamente a ella puedo preguntar?-dije mirando a cualquier rincón de la casa y muy sonrojado.

-Tú sabes bien por qué-dijo Duke mirándome con una sonrisa exagerada.

-Eh… no, no se-dije chocando con la mesa pequeña de la casa.

-Oh, por favor, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina-dijo Duke y yo di un gran soplido, como la vez que mi padre dijo que era un gran día para aspirar en la casa y apretó la reversa y todo terminó flotando en la casa por horas-¿Qué otra cosa creías que era?

-Eh…no, nada-dije chocando ahora con la silla.

-Bien, pues ya sabes todo-dijo Duke-entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Eh…si, nos vemos-dije sin prestar mayor atención. AHHH, ese Duke, como osa hacerme pasar vergüenza así, algún día le pediré a mi padre que compre las acciones de su viña y que tenga que bailar polca para que se la regresemos. Luego de eso me acosté en mi humilde cama con Gary a mi lado, esa noche soñe, bueno la verdad es que ya casi será un año que estoy aquí y no se si tal vez sea un recuerdo de mi casa, mi lujosa mansión, en ella vi a tres personas con celulares, ellos no me prestaban atención, sin embargo cuando de un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi al abuelo a mi lado, estaba sonriendo y sólo escuché "Jim, pronto será la hora…" luego de eso me desperté de un brinco de tal magnitud que Gary salió disparado…

-WOOOOOOOOOF-dijo Gary en el aire

-Eh…descuida los perros siempre caen de pie-dije y Gary se estrelló contra la puerta, luego me miró con una mirada maligna- (mirada maliciosa) caíste de cara, ¿qué clase de perro eres tú?

-Woooof-dijo Gary

-¿Cómo que esos son los gatos?-dije cruzando los brazos-claro que no, los perros caen de pie y punto.

Bueno luego de la persecución de la mandíbula de mi can y mi trasero, fuimos rumbo al supermercado, yo tenía en las manos un paquete que tomé prestado en un buzón, pero bueno lo más probable es que no lo utilice y tenía en mente dárselo a Karen por su cumpleaños.

-FELIIIIIZ… ¿eh?-pregunté al ver una discusión en el supermercado.

-Claro que no irás-dijo Sasha-¿Cómo es que se te ocurre ir un día tan importante como este?-

-Pero mamá yo quiero ir, sabes que el vino y el trabajo del tío Duke es mi pasión-dijo Karen

-Eso puede ser muy estresante para ti, hija-dijo Sasha

-Además ten en cuenta de que el tío Duke no es una gran ayuda-dijo Jeff

-Ehem, estoy aquí-dijo Duke-… oh vamos, denle una oportunidad a Karen, además va a ir James Turner para ayudarnos.

-Y estoy aquí-dije y Karen se alegró de verme, se acercó a mí, se puso detrás de mí y se aferró a mi brazo. Sus padres echaban humo al ver eso y yo me hacía pequeño al verlos.

-Oh vamos-dijo Duke.

-Oh vamos-dijo Karen mirándolos encantadoramente

-Eh… ¿oh vamos?-dije y sus padres dieron un gran suspiro.

-Bueno pero prometan llegar temprano-dijo Sasha

-Y tomen lo que quieran para el camino-dijo Jeff

-Ya que insistes, Jeff-dijo Duke tomando unas latas y Sasha lo sacó de un solo jalón de orejas.

-Tú abusas de tu suerte-dijo Sasha y luego miró a Karen- bien, vayan y diviértanse mucho, (se acerca a darle un beso en la frente) feliz cumpleaños.

-Ogh, mamá, no soy una niña ya-dijo Karen un poco avergonzada por la situación, aunque te lo agradezco.

Bien y fue así como le di en el camino veía a Karen sonriendo, no sabía que le gustara tanto el trabajo de su tío. Duke estaba un poco distraído y se veía un tanto triste. Luego al doblar a la esquina vimos a una mujer con un pastel en las manos, Duke al verla sonrió y grito "YA LLEGAMOS".

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-gritó la mujer.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS MANNA-gritó Karen y nos acercamos a ella.

-Y ¿este joven quien es?-

-Es Jim, Manna-dijo Duke- Jim, ella es Manna, mi esposa-

-Mucho gusto-dije- "¿joven?, ¿cómo que sólo joven?, diríjase a mi como Sir James Turner, amo y señor del mundo"

-El placer es todo mío, bien pasen cuanto antes-

Así fue como entramos a la casa de Duke, estaba lleno de botellas de vino listas para ser vendidas a quien quisiese. Yo me dediqué a investigar y a revisar la casa, ahí fue cuando encontré a una mujer con su esposo, ya que estaban de la mano con un anillo y a su lado una pequeña niña con una pelota en las manos.

-¿No es tierna?-dijo Manna-ella es nuestra hija-

-Si, pero no la he visto-dije y sentí un golpe en la puerta, así salieron Karen y Duke.

-Lo que sucede es que ella se fue a vivir a la ciudad, nunca quise que eso pasara, pero lo único que quiero es que ella esté feliz, desde entonces Duke ha ido al "Lugar de Doug" a beber y se queda horas en ese bar, él sigue creyendo que Karen es como su hija, es por eso que se empeña a que sea como él-

-Ya entiendo, pero no es bueno eso, porque al final su hija va a regresar, tal vez sólo a visitarlos, pero sigue siendo su hija…-

-Eso lo sé-dijo Duke entrando a la casa-pero…no sabes lo que se siente extrañar a una hija…-

-Yo creo que mis padres en este momento deben sentirlo-dije y luego pensé de que no había planeado que pasaría con mis padres luego de esto, lo más probable sería que me matarían. Duke me miró con una sonrisa y luego junto con Manna me dieron un abrazo, es la primera vez que no siento repulsión por una muestra de afecto así…aunque ya pasaron cinco minutos SUELTENME!!!

Luego de eso salimos a recoger las cepas, estuvimos de un lugar a otro, la viña se veía vacía y la bodega llena, eran casi las 4 de la tarde.

-Oh no-dijo Duke chocando su palma con su cara

-¿Qué sucede, tío?-

-Es que olvidé unas botellas en la bodega del monte-

-¿Y si nosotros vamos?-

-Eso sería grandioso-

-Bien entonces vamos, ven Jim-

Entonces corrimos hacia la bodega oculta tomamos las cinco botellas que se veían de calidad, lo puedo catar si es necesario, entonces caminamos hacia la casa de Duke, pero en el camino entre las ramas saltó un mono que asustó a Karen y comenzamos a rodar por el monte, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminé en la peligrosa situación de mantenerme a salvo pero sostener en mis manos dos cosas, en la derecha a Karen, en la izquierda dos de las botellas. La verdad era como esa carta del juego que financia mi padre que se llama "la decisión dolorosa" (N/A: pista "Paintful Choise"), en una mano sostenía a una amiga y era su cumpleaños, en la otra sostenía mi boleto de regreso a mi casa, la verdad fue de que mi conciencia actuó y escogí salvar a mi amiga, dejando caer las botellas al fondo. Karen me abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que me asfixiaba, pero luego de eso regresamos y le explicamos todo a Duke, el se impresionó y le pidió mil disculpas a su sobrina, ella dijo que no era nada, que estaba yo para salvarla…además que era tierno, fuerte, un excelente trabajador y además sexy, bueno la mayoría no lo dijo, pero lo que dijo a Duke le gustó y me felicitó por mi gran labor.

-Te felicito por todo lo que has hecho-

-Muchas gracias, pero la verdad no hice mucho-

-No sólo has salvado a mi sobrina, sino a mi mismo, no se como podré agradecértelo-

-"DANDOME MUCHO DINERO"-pensé-no tiene que hacerlo, je, je-

-Bien a los negocios, esto es lo que te has ganado-dijo Duke y me dio una suma no despreciable de dinero, pero aún me falta para mi regreso.

-Oh claro-dije y saqué el paquete-¡sorpresa!-

- Jim, gracias, ¿qué es?-preguntó Karen.

-Eh…no quiero arruinar la sorpresa-dije o mentí en realidad.

-Es…es… ¿una peluca?-preguntó anonadada Karen y yo quede igual.

-"Tomé una peluca"-me dije y luego recordé que lo tomé del buzón de Saibara, eh…

-Eso fue un regalo sorpresa-dijo Duke-este es tu real regalo que te da Jim-

-Vaya, muchas gracias, Jim, es una botella de mi vino favorito-

-No hay de que-dije sudando y sonriendo en agradecimiento a Duke.

Esa noche dormir hasta tarde, la verdad fue que tome vino hasta no ver mis pies esa noche, Manna también nos acompañó, gracias a mi fiel Gary encontré mi camino a casa, fue un día increíble, aprendí mucho sobre vino y también sobre las personas de Mineral Town.


	17. Herramientas

**Manual de supervivencia ante el desastre**

**Capítulo ****17: ****Herramientas **

Lunes 5 de Otoño (Monday, 5 Fall)

"¿Qué se hace?, ¿Existe una herramienta a mi altura?, ¿Qué es mejorar una herramienta?, ¿Puedo hacer un Mechabot Ultra Robot con ellas?, preguntas sin respuesta y dilemas con miles de incógnitas..."

-YIAAAAAAAAAAAH-se escuchaba en el televisor, estaban dando mi programa favorito, "Mechabot Ultra Robot" y recordé que a mi hermano Stu, a él también le encanta este programa, a decir verdad él me dijo que lo viera. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi me gustó tanto que jugué todo el día con Stu, luego recibí un coscorrón de parte de Zack por haber "vagado" ese día. Es que me gusta tanto ese programa…

-Si, Mechabot Ultra Robot, salva a todos-dije saltando de mi mesa pequeña.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿podrá Mechabot Ultra Robot salvar a Rose?, ¿tendrá la valentía suficiente para vencer a su archienemigo?, sépanlo en el siguiente capítulo-

-SIIII-

-Woof-

-¿Qué?-

-Woof, Woof-

-¿Cumpleaños?...de ¡STU!, hey como sabes eso-dije mirándolo maliciosamente.

-Woof, Woof-

-Ahh lo sabía, siempre supe que tenías espias por todo el pueblo.

-Woof-

-¡QUE SÓLO VISTE MI CALENDARIO!, eres bueno pero no me engañas, tienes espías, eh, siempre lo supe-dije y Gary me jaló con sus poderosos dientes hasta mi calendario, allí decía explícitamente e inequívocamente "Cumpleaños de Stu"-NOOOOOO, soy un mal hermano, ¿de donde voy a sacar el nuevo Mechabot Ultra Robot va a la luna? ¿O el nuevo Mechabot Ultra Robot fuerza antigua?...-

-Woof-

-¿Qué lo haga yo mismo?, ¿crees que soy pobre?-

-Woof- (Traducción: ¿Tengo que responder?)

-Hey no te burles que no tengo los bienes que tenía antes, ¿ya?-

-Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof-

-Bien, bien, iré a ver a Elli-

-Woof-

-Voy a encontrar ese premio así sea lo último que haga-

Y corrí a velocidad súper sónica, tanto que todos quedaron calvos por mi increíble habilidad, bueno en realidad estaba cansado a la primera cuadra, pero es que no quería dejarlos calvos…Finalmente entré al establecimiento llamado "hospital", tengo tan malos recuerdos de uno así que llamé a la hermosa Elli por la ventana.

-JIM, que alegría verte, ¿sabes que hoy es…-dijo Elli.

-El cumpleaños de Stu, si, lo sé, sólo que es por eso que vengo, hermosa Elli, ya que tus ojos me dejan perplejo por un minuto-dije.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Me puedes ayudar a conseguir un Mechabot Ultra Robot?-

-Ja, ja, ja, eso aquí no existe-

-No, en serio necesito encontrar uno-

-Ya te lo dije, no existen, créeme-

-Pero…-

-Es muy lindo que quieras darle ese regalo, pero…a menos que lo hagas aparecer por arte de magia, no podrás conseguirlo-

-Bien, gracias…-dije desanimado, me dolía pensar en darle algo a Stu que no quisiera, es muy fuerte cuando esperas que te den algo pero no te lo dan.

-¿Vendrás esta tarde?, para Stu, que ya eres su hermano, pues sería muy importante que vinieras-

-No lo sé, no quiero verlo triste-

-Ven, sería peor si no lo hicieras-

-Es cierto…En ese caso nos vemos-

Me fui desanimado de mi visita a Elli y cuando llegué a la esquina de la penúltima cuadra antes de llegar a mi casa vi a Gary que perseguía su cola.

-Oye, ya puedes parar-dije desanimado.

-Woof-

-No estoy para bromas-

-Woof-

-¡¿En serio?!, ve Gary y guíame-

Gary comenzó a correr hacia la granja Poultry, pero luego giró a la izquierda y encontré un lugar llamado "Saibara, el herrero". Toqué la puerta y escuché un fuerte y poderoso "PASE"…entré y encontré a dos personas, un joven y un anciano. El joven tenía una gorra azul con una inscripción "UMA", tenía un traje de herrero, o por lo menos eso creo. El anciano tenía cabellos blancos y muy extensos.

-Soy Saibara, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo el anciano.

-Eh, pues quería que me ayudara-dije.

-NO FIAMOS-

-Eh, no, no era eso-

-Entonces habla que no tengo tiempo para tus tartamudeos-

-"Pero si no he tartamudeado, viejo tonto"-pensé-bien, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano Stu…-

-¿Stu?-

-Si, Stu, el nieto de la señora Ellen-

-ELLEN-

-"Y ¿este se cree máquina repetidora y grabadora?"-me dije-si, Ellen, quería ver si me podría ayudar para hacerle un regalo-

-Así que eres nieto de Ellen-

-Eh…n…n…-dije queriendo decir no

-Porque si lo eres te daría un descuento-

-LO SOY-

-Bien, en ese caso te ayudará mi nieto, su nombre es Gray-

-Mucho gusto-dije y Gray sólo me miró fríamente y siguió con su trabajo-"que simpático…"-

-Yo traeré los materiales, ustedes comiencen a trabajar-dijo Saibara y abrió una puerta y salió.

-¿Tu abuelo siempre es así de gentil?-

-Es una de las personas más increíbles que tiene este pueblo-

-Veo que tu abuelo es tu ídolo-

-Je, je, pues si-dijo y sonrió, bien estamos mejor, no quiero estar con personas que no sonríen.

-Me da gusto, mi abuelo…no verdadero también era y es mi modelo de vida-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Todos aquí le decían el anciano Denzel-dije y Gray se puso blanco-¿sucede algo?-

-¿Estuviste con el anciano Denzel y saliste para contarlo?-

-Él me crió en este pueblo, era muy simpático y alegre, estricto, pero otros también lo son-dije mirando a Gary.

-Woof-

-Si, tú eres mi guía también-dije.

-Vaya, yo pensé que ese anciano era un amargado-

-Yo pensaba que tu abuelo era descortés, ya ves que las impresiones no valen mucho la pena, yo creo que tú eres una persona muy alegre, pero no quieres mostrarte así para ser fuerte como tu abuelo-

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo Gray.

-Bien, jóvenes, tenemos que hacer un regalo-dijo Saibara trayendo diferentes materiales.

Yo decidí hacer el regalo de mi hermano, pues, como pude, cree a mi Mechabot Ultra Robot, lo bauticé como el nuevo "Mechabot Ultra Robot conoció a Saibara". Saibara hizo una pulsera para alguien especial, la señora Ellen, también hizo una medalla con las letras MUR que yo le dije...creyeron que era Movimiento Uniforme Rectilíneo o algo asi y pensaron que me gustaba la física, bueno con tal de que mi hermanito lo entienda lo demás no me importa. Gray hizo una caña de pescar con adornos metálicos, ahora podíamos ir a pescar juntos. Usamos martillos, hachas, pulidoras, y la máquina del señor Saibara

-Muchas gracias, no saben como se los agradezco-

-Cuando tengas que mejorar tus herramientas ven-dijo Saibara

-¿Cómo?-

-Es que tus herramientas pueden cambiar para mejorarse, como subir de niveles-dijo Gray-cuando las mejoras puedes obtener cosas mejores, como pescar peces mas grandes y además son mas resistentes-

-Vaya-dije.

-Pero tienes que tener dinero y material para hacerlo, cada material es un nivel para las herramientas-dijo Saibara

-Además tenemos varias herramientas que podemos venderte-dijo Gray.

-Está bien, en ese caso volveré pronto para probar-

-Nos vemos-dijeron.

-Oye Gray, ¿vas a estar ocupado esta noche?, es que pienso que no muchos van a ir a la fiesta de Stu, además creo que mientras más gente la fiesta es más divertida-dije recordando la fiesta que me hicieron mis padres que hasta los presidentes de varios países fueron.

-Ve, Gray-dijo Saibara.

-Muy bien-dijo Gray y salimos acompañados de mi fiel Gary.

Ya era el momento y vimos que se escuchaba sollozos. Yo había hecho varias paradas técnicas y estratégicas, pero ya estaba, me acerqué a la puerta y escuché "No vino, mi hermano no vino, no me quiere". Toqué la puerta y me abrió Elli…se quedó boquiabierta de ver a varios invitados.

-Eh…SORPRESA-dije.

-Jim, vaya, esto es una sorpresa-

-"Eso dije"-me dije-claro que lo es, ¿podemos pasar?-

-Pues claro-

Entramos, le presente a Elli a Gray, claro que él es muy tímido así que no hubo mucha conexión. Yo invité a Ann, Popuri, Rick, May, Gray y Karen, además de mí estaban también la señora Ellen, Elli y el cumpleañero. Luego de canciones y bailes, Gray estaba siendo más comunicativo, pero aún con su timidez y frialdad que lo caracteriza. Yo me acerqué a mi hermanito que había estaba abriendo el último regalo que había en la mesa.

-Y, Stu, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bueno, pues no hay de lo que quería, pero al menos mi hermano me dio un bonito cumpleaños-

-¿Ah si? Y ¿Qué era lo que esperabas?-dije cínicamente y muy falsamente, creo que se notó.

-¿No es obvio?, yo quería mi Mechabot Ultra Robot, pero no te preocupes, gracias por todo-

-¿Estás seguro que nuestro héroe no estuvo en esta fiesta?-

-Pues ya abrí todos los regalos-

-¡El mío no cuenta!-

-¿En serio es…?-

-Hecho por mí, claro, no encontré el original aquí, pero cuando pueda te lo compro hermanito-

-Vaya-dijo abriendo el regalo y vio a un Mechabot Ultra Robot no perfecto pero casi, el se emocionó mucho y me abrazó-desde ahora este será mi Mechabot Ultra Robot favorito, gracias por todo.

-Te lo mereces-dije mientras me abrazaba.

-Woof-

-Oh verdad, Gary-dijo y se puso a jugar con Stu.

Una tarde más que podía haber hecho algo más…"productivo" para Zack, pero yo ya había hecho mis deberes, así que no hubo coscorrón. Me despedí de la fiesta cuando todos se veían muy animados, mi hermano Stu durmió con el Mechabot Ultra Robot que hice esa noche y creo que las siguientes también lo hará. Era un día feliz para…mí…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: O: disculpas se supone q este seria el cap 13 pero x confusion ehm quedo como 17 ( me demore como un año captar q faltaba uno) bueno como sea, espero q les haya gustado y gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer esto :D


End file.
